Armored War God OVA
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: In honored for KRC and TFP of their Armored War God stories here are the OVAs for each season. Join the boys and the girls in their school life and many things they'll going throught. NEW UPDATE; 2nd OVA!
1. Tales of the Armored Beat Riders

**I like to honored Kamen Rider Chrome and Ten-Faced Paladin for their Kamen Rider Gaim x Koihime Musou story; Armored War Gods, with this OVA I wrote.**

**Enjoyed.**

* * *

**Koihime Musou: Tales of the Armored Beat Riders**

In a modern day city, it was a bright and beautiful morning. Everyone was getting up and starting their morning to be ready to either go to work or school.

"Hawawawa!"

Well, almost everyone was ready. A certain Shokatsuryo Komei was definitely not in the right morning mood.

"This is terrible! Terrible! It's my first day and I'm already going to be late! Hawawawa!"

Indeed she was late for her first day of school. The uniform she was wearing was for St. Francesca Academy.

St. Francesca Academy was originally an all-girls school. It was only recently that it had been converted into a co-ed school. Due to the conversion being very recent, the male-female student ratio mostly favored the girls, meaning there were more female students than male students.

As Komei ran to reach the school in time, she ran across the street without realizing that a bike was headed straight for her. When she heard the vehicle, she suddenly froze. Fortunately, the bike's rider saw her in time and hit the brakes before slowly coming to a stop several inches before hitting Komei. The blonde trembled before falling onto her knees in shock.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the rider as he took off his helmet to reveal the face of a teenage boy. He had slightly spiky black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Hawawa...that was too close," Komei uttered. "But I'm alright."

"I see that you go to St. Francesca Academy too," He said while looking at her uniform.

Komei could see that the uniform the boy was wearing was the male version for St. Francesca. It also had the academy's symbol. "I-I'm a transfer student, but I overslept. Hawawa!" Komei flustered in embarrassment.

"Oh, so today is your first day at our school?" he asked. "Well, let me give you a ride."

"Huh? A-a-are you sure that is okay? I-I don't want to be a burden," Komei asked, nervously.

"It's quite alright. Besides, I was on my way to school anyway," he answered as he offered her a spare helmet.

"O-okay," she accepted the helmet. "Oh my name is Shokatsuryo Komei, but my friends call me Shuri."

"Nagata Oda," Nagata introduced himself. "Now, hop on."

Komei nodded and put on the helmet before hopping onto the vehicle. He started the engine and they rode down the street towards St. Francesca Academy.

-_Cue the** Flower of Bravery**_-

When Nagata and Komei arrived at the gate, they met up with the girls, Kanu, Chou'un and Bacho. He introduced them to Komei. At the Girls' dorm, Chouhi, on top of a bunk bed, wakes up in a lazy fashion way before she looks down to see no one and soon realized that her sworn sister already left. Back with Nagata and the gang, a sudden gust kicking out behind them before it stops to reveal Chouhi who has arrived and start arguing with Kanu for not waking her up.

Riri was going to her school as she waved to Kochu who was crying as if they were going to be separated. Meanwhile, Iori was practicing his archery and smiled when he hit the target in the bullseye.

At the school field, Masataka was running with Sonken, Kannei and Sonshoko. Shuyu and Rikuson were coaching them while Daikyo and Shokyo were cheering for them. In the bathroom of an apartment, Sonsaku was brushing her teeth.

Mitsuki was walking in the hallways before he saw Kakoton and Kakoen waiting outside the girls' bathroom. With an idea in mind he called out from behind the door, making Sousou and Juniku step out of the bathroom together. He then called Sousou something which made her angry.

A limousine stopped in front of the school gate with Ensho coming out. Bunshu and Ganryo greeted her. Ensho slipped on a banana peel but before she could fall to the ground, Haru caught her.

Inside of a church, Totaku, Kaku and Kayu were praying. Once they were finished, they realized that Kayu was asleep this whole time. Hideyoshi and Kenshin were walking towards school but when Kenshin spotted a pair of cuties he turned and went to pick them up, leaving Hideyoshi to sigh. Ryofu was taking a shower until her dog jumped to her arms. The shower head broke which caused water to splash on her.

In class, Kyocho was eating during lesson before Kashin caught her. She was sent outside to stand in the hallway with a bucket of water in her hand, but she pulled out a riceball to snack on.

Kosonsan was having a dream in class that a male student won the Student Council Wars and gave the Student Council President title to her. She wokes up and all the students start laughing at her.

Then Chouryou was walking in the shopping district and bumps into one of the three familiar faces. The leader said something which caused her to beat them up.

-_End_-

It was lunch period and all the students were crowded in front of the bread store. Komei was trying to get past the horde of students but she ended up being pushed back and forth by the student bodies.

"Um, excuse me, I'd like to buy bread too-!" She was cut off when the students shoved her backwards into the back of the crowd. She bounced a few feet before her face bumped into a pair of breasts. "I'm sorry... Kanu-san!" Indeed, it was Kanu Unchou one of the students that Nagata had introduced to her when they arrived at school together. They had immediately become friends.

"So we meet again, Komei," Kanu greeted. "Are you here to buy bread?"

"Yes, but it's not very easy! There are so many people in the way!" Komei pointed. Kanu smiled in understanding.

"The key is to push forward," Kanu advised as she turned Komei around to face the crowd. "Now, it's time to begin the attack." Both Kanu and Komei pushed through the crowd, slipping past bodies before they both reached the front. Komei was amazed. "Now, let's buy that bread."

"Hai!" Komei nodded.

* * *

"I'm really grateful to you. You helped me to buy the bread," Komei thanked Kanu as the two of them walked into the school's courtyard together. Instead of eating inside of the cafeteria, Kanu invited Komei to come and eat with her and her friends. The two of them were carrying paper bags filled with their purchases.

"We have to help each other out when we're in trouble," Kanu said. "That's what friends do."

"By the way, Kanu-san. Are you going to eat all that bread?" Komei asked.

"No, I lost to my friends at Rock-Paper-Scissors. Since I lost, I had to go buy their bread," she explained.

"Aisha!"

"Speaking of which..." Running towards them was none other than Kanu's sworn sister Chouhi Yokutoku.

"Aisha!" Chouhi called her out as she reached them. Then she asked. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. The bread store was more crowded than usual," Kanu explained.

"I'll be taking this!" Taking the bag from Kanu's arms, Chouhi went towards the tree where they were going to have their lunch as she sang. "_Baked, baked, baked, made from wheat. Even if it's rice, I don't care._"

As Chouhi sat down beside Bacho Moki and Chou'un Shiryuu, she dropped all the bread on the ground. She then began to pick the bread of her choice. "Let's see, this one and this one are mine..."

"Oi, isn't that horse meat sandwich for me?" Bacho asked as she saw Chouhi holding the bread she wanted.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hand it over!" As the two of them began picking the bread, Chou'un opened her lunchbox and she smiled at the menma she would be having for lunch.

"Ah! It's not there!" Chouhi cried out. "There aren't any of my favorite conger eel sandwiches."

"No, the conger eel sandwiches were sold out, so I couldn't buy one. But in exchange, I snuck in a richly-flavored ramen sandwich, whose aftertaste will leave you refreshed. Can you make do with that?" Kanu explained, hoping that she could just skip eel sandwich for today.

"That's not good at all!" Chouhi snapped out. "What if your stinginess cause me to go hungry, and air leaks from my belly button at a critical time?"

"Did someone say conger eel sandwiches?" A familiar voice caught their attention as they look to see none other than Nagata carrying his lunchbox in his right hand and a plastic bag in his left hand. "I have some in this bag, and I was hoping that anyone wants to share with me."

"Yeah, you're the best Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi jumped in joy as she snatched the bag from him and started to sing again her nonsensical song again. "_Baked, baked, baked, made from wheat. Even if it's rice, I don't care._"

"But where on Earth did you get conger eel sandwiches, Gaim-sama?" Kanu was surprised to see him with a bag full of conger eel sandwiches. "They were sold out. Unless you bought them before they were sold out."

"Haha, no. Actually, this morning before school, I went to the convenience store and bought them. I had a feeling that today they would be sold out fast, so I went to get them."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, Gaim-sama," said Bacho.

"Yes, you just prevented a Sisters' Catastrophe that could destroy the whole school. Good thinking Gaim-sama," Chou'un teased.

"Come on, you all know that some people in this school love conger eel sandwiches, so I just thought buying them for Rinrin just in case if they were sold out," he explained modestly.

"But what if they weren't sold out. Would you eat them, Gaim-sama?"

"Sei, you know that eels are my least favorite," Nagata groaned. He hated eels. He hated how slippery and slimy they were. He also hated how they tasted. When he was eight years old, he tried eating eel and got sick. Since then, he had hated eels.

"And besides, even if they weren't sold out you know better that Rinrin could eat a tons of conger eel sandwiches." Nagata chuckled. He know that Chouhi has a huge appetite and she could fill her stomach with any food she likes.

"Yeah! Go buy conger eel sandwiches everyday, Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi exclaimed stuffed a sandwich in her mouth.

"Rinrin, don't ask Gaim-sama to buy you conger eel sandwiches everyday." Kanu scolded.

Komei, curious, decided to ask something, "Ano...Nagata-sempai, why are they calling you 'Gaim'?" Komei was quite confused. Ever since she met the girls this morning, she heard these girls refer to Nagata by the name Gaim. Was it some sort of nickname or something?

"Oh, since you're new then you don't know. Well you see, all the boys here are given codenames or stage names," Kanu began to explain.

"Huh? All the boys in this school have some sort of codename or stage name?" questioned Komei.

Kan'u nodded. "That's right. Every boy is given a stage name by either letting them decide a name on their own or allowing the Principal to pick up one. And Nagata-san was given the name 'Gaim'."

"That's right, and it was the principal's idea ever since he started here and this place turned co-ed. He thinks that'll make all the male students look very attractive to the female students' eyes," Bacho explained. "Dumbest idea ever, if you ask me."

Chou'un spoke up, "Well I think it is. There are some boys who are attractive and are in the 'You want to sleep with one of them' list. Gaim-sama is one of them."

"Not funny, Sei," glowered Nagata.

Chou'un continues. "And there are also less attractive boys who are in the 'Those boys aren't that hot' list. Two of them will be participating in the Student Council Wars, but they'll never stand a chance."

"The Student Council Wars?" Komei asked. "Is that what you call your elections here?"

"No, this academy is just a bit different," Kanu began to explain. "Several students will compete in a variety of events to earn points. Also, the spectators can also help them earn points by voting who is the best among them. The Student Council Wars is a way for either the competitor to become the Student Council President. However, the winner can also give the title to anyone of their choosing."

Chou'un added, "Oh, and the contest is open to the guys only."

"And Nagata-niichan is participating in it. When he wins, he'll give the Student Council President position to Aisha-neechan!" Chouhi pointed before taking a bite of her conger eel sandwich. Nagata smiled and patted Chouhi's head.

"Why don't you want to become Student Council President yourself, Nagata...I mean, Gaim-san?" Komei asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really interested in the position. I'm also very busy at my family's Chinese restaurant and practicing at my kendo dojo. Besides, Aisha's the best candidate," Nagata smiled.

"You only think that because you're dating," Chou'un teased.

"Sei, please. Don't embarrass us like that," scolded Kanu.

"You both are dating?" Komei gasped. "Like..."

"Aisha's my girlfriend, and I know she'll be the best Student Council President ever," Nagata acknowledged, causing the black-haired girl to blush. He was the only boy who could do that to her. Ever since they met on that bus ride a year ago, they had been in love.

"And how they met is pretty interesting. Gaim-sama here protected Aisha's chastity," Bacho said.

"Chastity?" Komei blushed.

"A pervert was groping girls on the bus, but Gaim-sama caught the man who was doing it when he tried to lay his hands on me," Kanu recalled.

"Hey, I just don't like watching some slimy perv puts his hands on my schoolmates," remarked Nagata.

"And of course only Gaim-sama is allowed to touch Aisha like that," Chou'un spoke up.

"Stop helping, Sei," both Kanu and Nagata glared.

Komei looked at their interaction and smiled. It was nice to have friends that could freely hold such a conversation.

* * *

In the science room, Shuyu was scolding Kannei, "Kannei, what's the meaning of this?"

"My deepest apologies, Shuyu-sama," Kannei apologized.

"I told you to buy a _conger_ eel sandwich for Zangetsu-sama, so why did you buy a _standard_ eel sandwich? This is more of a late night snack than a meal," Shuyu said angrily.

"Shuyu, it's just a sandwich. I don't mind eating it," Masataka a.k.a Zangetsu said to her.

"He's right, so there's no need to scold her for it," Sonken agreed.

"The Student Council Wars is in two days. Zangetsu-sama, you need to be fully prepared for the events," Shuyu told him. "A soldier prepares on his stomach."

"I know that, but I got the whole time to prepare for it so you don't need to worry about it. I'll try my best to win it," Masataka vowed.

"That's right! Zan-niichan is amazing and cool! Those other competitors don't stand a chance!" Sonshoko said encouragingly. In her eyes, Masataka was a man who could not lose any challenge.

"Thanks Shao-chan," Masataka smiled.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the twins, Daikyo and Shokyo. "Sorry we're late!" After the twins arrived everyone began to eat.

"By the way, Sonken, Shao-chan," Masataka addressed the sisters as he sat between them, "How's your sister's doing these days. Has she found a job yet?"

Sonken and Sonshoko looked at each other before they responded with sighs.

"No… Onee-sama hasn't found a job yet…" Sonken said as if someone had died.

"Or continued her education, and we haven't seen a trace of her since graduation," Shuyu said in melodramatically. "She used to be the best Student Council President, but now she's become a shut-in. It's so sad that her life had to end like this..."

"…You do realize that she's still alive, right?" Masataka sweat dropped but continued. "But anyway, if she has some problems I'll help her find a job."

"Really?!"

"Arigato Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko hugged Masataka. Everyone is quite happy for the boy's help. He had joined them before Sonsaku's graduation at her recommendation. In fact, he assisted her with all her paperwork in the past and was her secretary in the Student Council. However, after she graduated, the Student Council dissolved so now they were hoping for him to win and get Sonken into the seat of Student Council President.

"Sonsaku-sama, I swear I will accomplish your last wish," vowed Masataka.

In the distant wind, you could faintly hear someone say, "_I'm still alive..._"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the apartment Sonsaku was playing _Bayonetta_.

"Alright, that big tentacle angel didn't stand a chance!" Sonsaku cheered as she defeated the Lustitia Boss.

* * *

"Man, they sold out all the conger eel sandwiches, this sucks!" Complained Kenshin a.k.a Kurokage as he took bite on a sheep meat sandwich. "I bet it's that little tiger that bought them all, I heard that it was her favorite."

"Kenshin, she's just a little girl and I doubt that she could eat them all, besides conger eel sandwiches are very popular amongst the youth," said Hideyoshi a.k.a Gridon as he eating his lunchbox.

"Also, you could have buy in a convenience store in the morning there they sell conger eel sandwiches," he suggested.

"Have you forgotten that we were almost late this morning? I didn't have time to buy one in the convenience store!" Kenshin said.

"And whose fault is it?" Hideyoshi points out. "When we were walking through school you stop every time you saw some girls and try to flirt with them. You know, Kaku is starting to doubt that you can win the Student Council Wars and so am I."

"I'll definitely win the Council Wars! Besides, even if I couldn't win you could always give the council president post to Yue." True to be told the two of them are participated the Student Council Wars to win the council president post to Totaku, they believe that she is the most intelligent and kindhearted to be council president for the great of the school, even it means they'll be competing against each other.

"Fair enough," Hideyoshi nodded. "Remember that we're doing this for Yue-hime."

* * *

"Saa, ladies and gentlemen, the day of the St. Francesca Academy Student Council Wars has finally arrived!" The MC announces. Today is the day of the Student Council Wars to began, over a month many boys have been work, train, sweat to be their best for the competition.

"This is it!" Bacho cheered.

"Show them who's boss Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi encourage to Nagata.

"Oda…" The group stops walking and they saw Mitsuki a.k.a Baron with Sousou, Kakoton, Kakoen and Juniku.

"Akechi," said Nagata.

"Sousou-dono," Kanu said.

"Hope you're ready for the competition, but let me tell you something; even if you have your Crouching Dragon friend I'll crush anything she advise you," Mitsuki said with confidence.

"W-wha?" He was confused at first but before looking at Komei in surprised.

"I'd heard that you were one of the greatest geniuses in the land," Kanu said in surprise.

"But I never knew you were _the_ 'Crouching Dragon," Chou'un added.

"Wow! Sugei! No wonder how you give good advice to Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi said. Before the war was started, yesterday the group had heard that Komei was talented, well-trained, full of potential, a student of Suikyou-sensei's cram school and one of the greatest geniuses around and they asked her to help Nagata with the events. She have been giving advices to Nagata for each events since then.

"Like I said I'll crush you and win the President title to the loli." Mitsuki said.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Mitsuki clenched his foot after Sousou had step on it.

"Mattaku, even if I don't mind wanted the President title, but what did I deserve to have a step-brother like you?" Sousou signed in irritated.

"Oh yeah! What about me? What did _I_ do to deserve a step-sister like_ you_?" Mitsuki said. "You short-breast loli." He muttered.

"Ugly man!"

"Princess lesbian!"

"Banana Man!"

"Perverted Pipsqueak!"

"KNIGHT OF IDIOTS~!"

"LOLI OF ALL LOLINESS~!"

"Meet the duo step-siblings, Komei-dono," Chou'un chuckle as the group watches the step-siblings pull each other cheeks. The Kako sisters sign in a long suffering manner and Juniku tugging the edge of her napkin with her teeth.

"Seems like those two are at it again." Nagata's group saw who was talking it was their friend Iori. "Hello, minna-san." He smiled with his eyes closed like a fox.

"Iori."

"Ryugen-dono."

Iori is a good friend of Nagata ever since they start their first year, with the school being once an all-girls school and turned into co-ed with lest male students, they meet each other in the same classroom having a number of girls than boys and sitting next to each other some people could call them desk neighbors. Iori is known as the Academy's Eye for his archer skills and also for his squinted eyes which the girls thought that they were cute.

"Hope you're ready for the big games, Nagata," Iori said. "One of us has to do our best." Nagata nodded. Nagata and Iori have agreed that should one of them lose the other will try and win.

Iori look at Komei. "Oh, so this is the famous Crouching Dragon. I heard that you were a student of Suikyou-sensei's cram school and one of the greatest geniuses around. Glad that Nagata had found someone to help him." Iori said. Komei was flushed of embarrassment. Iori then turn back to Nagata. "We better go now, the competition is about to start."

"Right," Nagata nodded.

"We will now begin the opening ceremony. I've invited our extraordinary school nurse, Kochu-sensei, to provide color commentary today," MC said having Kochu sitting next to her.

"Glad to be here," Kochu said.

"First, all contestants will enter the stadium," MC said starting with the contestants.

"'I want to fight stronger opponents.' Let's all welcome Baron!" MC announced as Mitsuki walks forward, within the crowd many girls squealed.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"It's him!"

"Baron-sama~!"

"He's not only handsome to the ladies but he also has battle strength, which makes him more attractive to the ladies," Kochu commentated as Mitsuki walk passes by.

"The boy from 'Those boys aren't that hot' list, is the black shadow, Kurokage!" MC announced as Kenshin walks by.

"It seems like he has confidence today. We will see if he could hold for long since he only use the brawl rather his brain," Kochu commentated.

'_Oh, come on, is that all I got for a comment?_' Kenshin thought.

"'My intellect is my strength!' also from 'Those boys aren't that hot', Gridon...a lame name," MC announced.

"I wonder if the boy's intellect will help him in the competition, unlike Kurokage he has more brain but lest brawl," Kochu said as Hideyoshi signed by the comment.

"'I shall risk everything for Sonken!' Don't know what's going on. Make way for the academy's White Devil, Zangetsu!" Masataka walks as the girls squealed like they did for Mitsuki.

"KYYYAAAAA!"

"Finally more handsome boys!"

"Zangetsu-sama~!"

"I hope the last one is from 'Not so hot boys'."

"A healthy young man who train under kendo and very intelligent. Also, that mole on his face makes him handsome," Kochu said which makes Masataka blush a little, within the crowd Sonken has her eyes close but one of her eyebrows twisted from all the girls squealed at him and Kochu comment him being handsome.

"'I'll shoot right in the eye!' Make way for the Academy's Eye, Ryugen!" Now it was Iori's turn to enter, like Mitsuki and Masataka the girls squealed at him.

"The Academy's Eye!"

"Those fox eyes are sooooooo kawaii~!"

"Hau~ Omochikeari!"

"Ara, if it isn't my little assistant and my daughter's babysitter. You ladies better fight for each other if you want him as the father of your future children," Kochu said. Iori scratch his cheek when she said that, she'll sometime tease him in a good opportunity.

"'Koko kare wa ore no sutteji da!' The two-shinai wielder of kendo, Gaim!" Then Nagata arrives, seems like he also has some girls squealed at him.

"I didn't know Gaim-sama has some admirers," Komei said surprising to see some girls admired to him.

"Gaim-sama is part of the kendo club, three months ago the academy's kendo team have manage to win the competition," Kanu explained. Nagata is a participator of the kendo club alongside with Masakata, he's also good using two shinai. Three months ago, the kendo team have participate the kendo tournament, they have won 4-2, since then Nagata had gained some admirers around but Kanu have made sure to give the message to the girls that he's taking.

"I'm looking forward to see what the young man is capable of," Kochu commentated.

"The only thing he could talk is his fist, Knuckle!" Then lastly Haru came giving punching in the air. Like the other four the girls went squealed even a certain blonde.

"KYAAAAAA~! HARU-SAMAAAAA~!~!" Ensho cried out loud.

"Seems like the young man will be solving problem with his two strong fists," Kochu said.

With the last of the contestants, within in the crowd there are several boys who are angry from jealousy or envied because some of the contestants are handsome boys which the all girls had been calling out their name and squealed. Heck, they're even jealous that they receive comments from the hot nurse of the academy, what's worst is there are angry at Iori because he could see her more often.

"Damn them all!"

"What do they have that we don't?!"

"Well at least there are two of them who aren't special to the girls."

"Why god, whhhhhhy~!"

"And now, a few opening words from the Principal." MC said.

A tall man stood on stage, he was bold but the only hair he has are tie in pigtails and a beard cover the whole chin, wearing a dark purple tuxedo. "I am the Principal of St. Francesca Academy," He said before ripping off his cloths with his muscles showing his smoothes half-naked body vey muscularly, luckily he wore a pair of…pink panties. "Chosen that's me~!" He said in a feminine-like tone taking a pose, then pulls out his tongue and giving a wink.

The next thing that happens, everyone had fallen to the ground being disgust by the Principal's action. "Oh boys, please do your best in the Student Council Wars. Okaaaay? Smooches!"

"Ack! I'll have nightmares," Kenshin shivered.

"That'll haunt me for the rest of my life," Iori said with eyes wide open.

"I think I'm gonna skip lunch today," Haru said.

"Can anybody tell me why_ he's_ the principal of this school?!" Mitsuki questioned.

"Now that the principal has grace us with his words, let's begin the compe-" Started MC only to be interrupted by the Principal

"WAIT! I still will like to make an announcement," Chosen said. Everyone was paying attention but it was hard for them because of the…view.

"I hope he doesn't doing something gay," Mitsuki shivered.

"Before we could start the Student Council Wars I have invited a special guest for the evening," Chosen said waved his left arm to the screen as everyone looking at it. "I will like for everyone to welcome... To Mr. DJ~!"

The screen light it up showing a new figured. _"HELLO! St. Francesca Academy!"_

"That's-!" Kanu gasped.

"No way!" Bacho shocked.

"It can't be!" Komei's eye widened.

"DJ SAGARA!" everyone yelled.

A middle-aged man with a polka dot shirt with various logos on, blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone wrapped around his neck. This man is known as DJ Sagara.

_"I'm DJ Sagara, here to stream the Student Council Wars! Live!"_

"Oooooooooh! The famous web host of HOTLINED is here!?" The MC said. "Now this is going to be interesting! Not only will WE see how the competitors will do but they also going to be shown on a web show, live!"

"Saa, since it's settles let us begin the competitions!" The MC declared as everyone cheers.

"_OKAY, listen up you Beat Riders._" Everyone turns to see the screen with DJ Sagara. "_That's right I addressed the contestants as Beat Riders! Now the rules; each Beat Riders must face the events, and at the end of each events the students will vote the one who they like which gives them points. And at the end of this competition the one who has the higher points wins and receive the seal of the Student Council President and giving the students of their choice,_" DJ Sagara explained showing the picture of the seal which is actually a golden dragon statue on the screen.

"The first event will be Dance," The MC declared. "One by one, the contestants must perform their dance moves and we will see at the end of the event of how many points they receive. First of Gaim!"

* * *

The Dance event was fun to watch, the boys had put all they have to this event they have partition very hard for weeks, good thing they have learn about the events since the beginning of the first semester. Each of them was prepared for anything that could come to them. Since the beginning of the event they have been called one by one to perform their dance moves.

Nagata had performed nice moves by doing hip hop and breaking. He even does spinning to the ground 10 times before back flipped. He had to thank Komei for the advice.

For Mitsuki he performs with cool, solemn, and calm also with a bad-boy expression which the girls went squealed.

Masataka had used a mix between traditional Japanese and break-dance, it was graceful and cool in the same time.

Iori had also used hip hop moves by with more efforts, he even done a finger-gun shoot at the end.

As for Haru he made punch motion in his break-dance moves.

For Kenshin's moves the tempo was faster, he put some wildness and animalistic, and also beating wildly.

And lastly Hideyoshi's move was about bringing out "intelligent" concept with the glasses he wore as "obligatory" attribute. His moves were about focusing on body waves.

* * *

"Alright, with the boys finished their dance moves will see the result!" Declared the MC. "We will let DJ Sagara to tell us."

"_Okay! Let's see the results of their efforts! And remember if you have voted the Beat Rider of your choice they receive points!_" DJ Sagara announced showing the results in the screen.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 99_

_Baron: 98_

_Gaim: 92_

_Ryugen: 92_

_Knuckle: 89_

_Gridon: 88_

_Kurokage: 86_

"Yosha! Nagata-niichan is near the top!" Chouhi cheered.

"Hey don't forget about me," Iori said as he and Nagata are sitting the chairs with towels on their shoulders and drinking bottles of water.

"True, but Akechi and Miyamoto are the ones who are up ahead." True to be told Mitsuki and Masataka have performed nice dance moves. Mitsuki's moves had giving a expression of a bad boy and Masataka had use traditional Japanese and break-dance moves mixed together, not to mention they are in 'Hot and cuteness boys in the academy' list by the girls.

"Hmph!" Mitsuki huffed in satisfaction at seeing the others below him.

"Aw man, we're at the bottom!" whined Kenshin.

"Well, at least I'm ahead of you," Hideyoshi whispered to himself.

"Saa, the next event begins! The second event starts with Singing, if the competitors have already picking a song they must sing it on stage! First up: Gaim who will sing Just Make It Out!" MC called.

_-Cue Just Make It Out by Retsu from Gekiranger-_

As the music starts the girls went wild as they recognize the song. Nagata holds the microphone and starts singing.

_Oozora no kyanbasu ni_

_Sagashite ita ore no ao_

_Hontou no fantastic blue_

_Egake nakute_

_Oh kaze ni fukarete_

_Kono mune harisakesou de_

_Naite itanda_

_Just break it out!_

_Tsukinukeru aozora ga_

_Mugen no yuuki tokihanatsu_

_Just make it out!_

_Azayaka na IMEEJI de_

_Saikou no yume wo egaite miseru!_

As the music keeps going the whole crowd goes wild mostly the girls. In the crowd, Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho and Komei were watching and listen to Nagata with smiles.

"That song was a great idea, Komei-dono," Kanu praised Komei.

"Yeah, you wouldn't imagine how popular that song is," Bacho said.

* * *

"Now that was an amazing performance from Gaim!" The MC said. "The song Just Make It Out was among most popular songs around!"

"With Gaim's voice and the song it makes a good combination," Kochu added impressed by the performance. "Seems like Gaim has gained an advantage in this competition." True to be told the song was amount the most popular to almost all the girls in school.

"Up next; Knuckle!" Announced the MC. "Who will sing Double Action." As Haru enters the stage with a mike in hand.

"Haru Hattori! Sanjou!" The young man declared dramatically with a pose as the music starts.

_-Cue Double Action Sword Form-_

_Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai_

_Sono sadame okasu mono "boku ga" "ore ga" keshite miseru kanarazu_

_Jibun no naka dare ka ga sawagidasou to shite iru_

_Ore no toki wo matte 'ru seigyo dekinai shoudou_

_Right now me wo somuketara rekishi ga kuzurete 'ku_

_Kaze sae mo sakende iru "mezame yo atsuku"_

_Dare mo shiranai jikuu kakenukete yuku hikari_

_Get Ready (omae ga) Time to change (kimeru) kono sekai no yukue wo_

_Futatsu no koe kasanaru toki dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru_

_Ugokidasou ze Double-Action "ima to" "mirai" hitotsu ni naru shunkan_

* * *

"A~MAZING! That was incredible!"

"That song was made for a duo," Kochu explains. "To see someone who could manage to sing it alone without any difficulties is impressive."

"Now, let's all welcome to Zangetsu!" MC declared. "Who's going to sing Journey through the Decade!"

"If I knew about Just Make It Out, I've could have thought of a better song," Shuyu said.

"No worries, you know that song is also one among the most popular songs," Sonken said.

_-Cue Journey through the Decade-_

"GO ZAN-NIICHAN!" Sonshoko cheers for him loudly when the music starts.

_Miageru hoshi_

_sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_

_Seiza no you_

_sen de musubu shunkan_

_hajimaru Legend_

_OORORA yurameku jikuu koete_

_Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu_

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers_

_Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru_

_Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_

_Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku_

_michi ni kawaru no darou_

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade_

* * *

"Ryugen!"

_-Cue TETRA FANG's Innocent Trap-_

_togi sumase yobi samase_

_Special na kankaku_

_mimi wo sumashi de kikitore_

_ichibyu go ni okoru mirai_

_chikara dake ni torawate_

_jiyuu wasureta shunkan ni_

_nomikomarete yuku you na_

_mou nigerarenai Innocent Trap_

* * *

"Baron!"

_-Cue Supernova by TETRA FANG-_

_Kono kimochi no ikiba oshiete_

_Seigyo funou atsui honoo_

_Tomadoi wo yakiharai_

_Kinou mate no kankaku wasuresaseru_

_No one ever knows boku no oto_

_Dokomademo shinka suru_

_mada shiranai jibun ga mezameteku_

_Supernova_

* * *

"Gridon!"

_-Cue Reverse/Rebirth-_

_Can't take back Kako dake wa Torimodosenai_

_Demo kimochi wa jiyuu reset Now change your life_

_Kuyashisa Reverse Kitto Re:birth_

_Ima Omoikiri_

_Aa Oozora ni koe wo ageyou_

_Joukyou Reverse/Re:birth_

_Mou ichido yume no tame_

_Tatakatte miseru to Koko ni chikau yo_

* * *

"And lastly...Kurokage!" The MC announce as Kenshin enters the stage.

"Wonder what kind of song he'll sing?" Nagata asked.

"Don't know, but I'm feel kinda pity for him. He has no luck with the ladies," Iori said.

_-Cue If We Met in a Dream by 175R-_

_yume de aetara hora_

_donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru_

_dare nimo jama sarenai_

_manatsu no yoru ni..._

_hitomi tojireba hora_

_yume no naka de konya kimi ni aeru_

_tsukare shirazu no yorusa asa ga kuru no mo wasurete_

_moshimo aetara hora_

_donna kotoba de kimi wo daki yoseru_

_dare nimo jama sarenai surou na yoru niiiii~iiii~iii..._

Hideyoshi slap his forehead at that part of that song, oh he's so going to have lower points.

* * *

"GREAT! With the amazing Beat Riders' performance they have earn quite a bunch points!" DJ Sagara said while two screens showing videos from the first and second events. Then it shows the results of the contestants and their points.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Baron: 150_

_Gaim: 147_

_Zangetsu: 147_

_Knuckle: 139_

_Ryugen: 138_

_Gridon: 132_

_Kurokage: 82_

"Now let's see what other challenge awaits them," DJ Sagara declared.

"Now for the third event!" The MC announced. "For that, we will let the Principal announce it!"

"Now, let's see you boys show off your culinary skills! Create your desserts!" Chosen announced.

The boys blinked.

Nagata: "Eh?"

Mitsuki: "Nani?"

Iori: "Excuse me?"

Masataka: "Pardon me?"

Kenshin and Hideyoshi: "What?"

Haru: "Weird twin pigtails feminine-obsession principal say what?"

"That's right, boys and girls! In this round, our cool contestants must make desserts! Now, who will be the judges for this round? Well, here they are!"

Kochu, Kashin, Gengan and Principal Chosen were the judges for the Dessert Round.

"Oh my," Kochu smiled. "So I'm a judge this time? I can't wait to see what kind of desserts they'll make for us."

"Well, I hope it's good," Gengan smiled.

"This is a waste of time," Kashin frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Kashin-sensei. This is fun," Kochu encouraged.

"_That's right! Our judges are none other than Kochu-sensei, Gengan-sensei, Kashin-sensei and Principal Chosen! Oh, and be sure to save some for me!_" DJ Sagara announced. "_Now, boys! Start cooking!_"

Since this was part of the competition, the boys entered the school kitchen where the ingredients were prepared for them.

Kochu spoke up, "I wonder though. Why is cooking an event of the Student Council Wars? Isn't it a bit odd?"

"Oh, it was my idea!" Chosen admitted proudly. He explained as he spoke into the microphone, "The meaning of this challenge is to see how well the boys do in the kitchen and to judge if they'll become good husbands in the future!"

The Beat Riders who were in the school kitchen heard every word via the PA system and sweat dropped at Chosen's explanation.

"Well, I think Gaim-sama is fit to be your husband," Chou'un said, looking at Kanu who became flustered.

"What nonsense are you talking about!?" Kanu snapped.

"While we wait for the boys to finish, let's kill some time with, the Inves Games!" The MC declared which everyone cheered.

"But it's a game that people play in the streets. Is it allowed on school ground?" Kochu asked.

"It's okay to play, as long as they give back their Locksydes," Chosen answered.

"Seems like the Principal has allowed it," The MC said. "And it's not Locksyde, it's 'Lockseed'."

"Oh! Seems like we're going to have some fun around! The Inves Games are around the district. The rules are simple! Players summon creatures known as Inves... with a couple of these babies!" DJ Sagara showed them what he was talking about, holding up two lock-like items with each having designs of a fruit along with small code on them as well. The lock in his left hand showed design of an orange with the code LS-07, and in his right hand was the lock with banana design and code LS-08. However, these locks were not ordinary locks.

"Lockseeds!" DJ Sagara finished. "Pop one of these locks and call an Inves to do your dirty work in style!" DJ Sagara explained. Everyone were pulling out their Lockseeds for the game and now all they need is to find someone to play.

Inside the school kitchen, the Beat Riders just stare at the mountain of ingredients, mostly are fruits.

"Look at the mountain of fruits." Haru pointed.

"Are we going to make desserts using fruits?" Wondered Nagata.

"Look at this, there's a letter." Iori pick a piece of paper, unfolded and read it. "It says here we're going to use fresh fruits as our main ingredients."

The boys look at the mountain of fruits thinking what kind of dessert they should make.

* * *

_Kanu vs. Sonken_

A group of students circularly surrounded to Kanu and Sonken as they were each other's distant and facing, they both raise their Lockseeds with each having fruit designs, Kanu's Lockseed was a Carambola with the code LS-14 and Sonken's was a melon with code LS-04. Then they switch the button which unlocked the Lockseeds, then a ring of light like in the boxer match appear as two zipper-like portals open revealing two Inves they summoned; Kanu had summoned a Seiryuu Inves and Sonken had summoned Byakko.

DING!

**BATTLE START!**

The Byakko Inves charge first at the Seiryuu to strike it with it's claw, but the Seiryuu also charge which the two Inves collide and grab hold to each other. The Seiryuu turns the Byakko around in circle, repeating again, again and again until it let it go which the Byakko fell to the ground, the Seiryuu took advantage as it jumps to the Byakko attacking with it's claws. Sonken grip her teeth, ordering the Byakko to counter attack which the Seiryuu got off of it.

The Byakko charge again only this time it strike with it's claw to the Seiryuu, but the armor of the Inves proves to be very durable, then the next the Seiryuu did was breathing blue flames to the Byakko's face. The Seiryuu stood up then hail more blue flames to the Byakko which it cast on fire. After several moments later, the fire was off but the Byakko was nowhere to be found. The Seiryuu had defeated the Byakko, Kanu had won the game.

**YOU WIN!**

The Melon Lockseed flew from Sonken's hand and into Kanu's. Kanu went to Sonken and handed to her. "The Principal said that we should give back the players' Lockseeds when we won," she said.

Sonken smiled and took her Lockseed back.

* * *

_Ensho vs. Sousou_

"So, seems like you'll be my opponent," Sousou said with confidence raising her Lockseed having a design of a pumpkin with the code LS-18.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! I hope you like the taste of defeat for lunch? Ohohohohohoho!" Ensho laughed raising her own Lockseed with a papaya design in front of her face.

"God, I hate that laugh," Sousou pressed the button to unlock her Lockseed, Ensho did the same as two zipper-portal opens with two Inves coming out. Ensho had summoned Hekija Inves.

And Sousou had summoned a creature with it's body seemed to have an orange film-like covering over it with a bronze chestplate on its collarbone and a brown hide underneath the orange. It's shoulders were rounded with armour and had a pointed triangular edge on each one. It's face seemed equine but covered in a bronze helmet with orange globes on the sides acting as eyes. It's head had two talks rising up from it with round balls at the end, but the stalks had thorns sticking out of them. From its back it had larger horns sticking out with what looked like lightning bolts sticking out from the shafts, the bolts starting as orange but turning yellow at the tips, this was known as the Kirin Inves (Kirin means Giraffe in Japanese).

**BATTLE START!**

"Ohohohohohoho! Now my lovely Inves, show that twisted-haired girl who's boss- Huh!?" Ensho gasped in shocked when she saw the Hekija on the ground being stomped by the Kirin.

"Seems like it's my victory, and don't worry I'll give back your Lockseed," Sousou smirked at Ensho's shocked face.

**YOU WIN!**

* * *

_Kosonsan vs. Totaku_

Kosonsan and Totaku are face to face to each others. "Today is the day that I shall be known!" Kosonsan said to herself with fire in her eyes. She has been ignored by everyone in school for a long time, if she could win every Inves Game matches she'll be know and the winner of the SCW will give the Council President title to her. She pulls out four Lockseeds in hand three are Himawari Lockseeds and a Donguri Lockseed.

Totaku saw the number of Lockseeds and felt very nervous holding one Lockseed, the Suika Lockseed.

Both unlock their Lockseeds and five zipper portals appear, number of Elementary Inves came out from Kosonsan's side and one Berserker State Inves from Totaku's side.

The Inves seems to be an Ursidae with blue body but has bronze armor almost like a samurai's on shoulders, chest, back and forearms with blue vine-like decorated. The armor on the shoulders has horns coming out. While it has claws of its own the forearms armors has claws. The chest seems to be decorated with the same blue vine-like that from trees that we saw from the Japanese paintings. Lastly, it has a bear face being the color of blue wearing a samurai-like helmet with bear ears coming out and a kabuto horn on it, this Inves is known as Kuma Inves.

Kosonsan flinch at the sign of a Berserker State Inves, but she has a better advantage having a number of Inves and a strategy plan.

**BATTLE START!**

"Go, go, go!" Kosonsan orders her Elementary Inves to attack the Kuma Inves...only to be a little too bit orderly. "Go, go, go, go, go, go! Go! Go! Go! Go! GO!"

POW!

BAM!

THUMP!

PAM!

The last thing that Kosonsan didn't expecting is seeing her Inves being push down by the Kuma Inves easily.

"No...way..." The only words that came out.

**YOU LOSE!**

"I know that."

**YOU LOSE!**

"I get it."

**YOU LOSE, YOU LOSER!**

"Hey! What is up with the announcer!?" Kosonsan cried out hearing the announcer saying three times and the last one calls her loser.

* * *

_Kyocho vs. Chouhi_

Kyocho and Chouhi were staring at each others, both holding Himawari Lockseeds.

"Hey Chouhi," Kyocho addressed her. "Let's make this interesting."

"Nya?" Chouhi titled her head in confused.

"The loser will have to pay the winner's lunches for the rest of the semester!" Kyocho declared placing the Lockseed in hand in front of her face.

Chouhi blinked by the declaration and thought about it. If she wins, Kyocho will pay her lunches for the rest of the semester and then she'll eat all the conger eel sandwiches she wants, rumor said that Kyocho has a big appetite that she has to pay over at least 40 lunches and 65 dishes in a restaurant for herself people assumed that she was rich or something.

"So, deal?"

"You got a deal!" Both of them unlocked their Lockseeds which both Elementary Inves came out

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

"So aren't there anymore opponents?" Chouryou said on the ground there were boys who are in their knees in defeated. "Hmph! All of you are 1800 years too late to face me in the Inves Games."

"Then I shall be your opponent!" Chouryou turns to see Chou'un who was wearing a butterfly mask. "I am known as the menma-loving Inves Game player, Kacho Kamen!"

"Huh? I don't know who you are, but you're gonna be fun to play with." Chouryou raise her Durian Lockseed.

Kacho Kamen raises her Blueberry Lockseed.

_Kacho Kamen vs. Chouryou_

Two zipper portals open and Inves came out, a Kamikiri and a Lion.

**BATTLE START!**

* * *

While everyone was busy playing and watching the Inves Games, the boys have finally finished their desserts. The truth is the boys had used fruits to make their desserts and they turned out great.

"Okay, we will now see the contestants' desserts!" declared the MC. "First we have Baron who has made chocolate chip banana muffins!"

"Muffins?" Sousou blinked. Sousou was examined the muffins that her step-brother had baked. Like the name, they had chocolate-chips in them and dried banana chunks.

"Those look delicious!" Kakoton admired.

"I didn't know Baron was such a great baker," Kakoen said.

"I guess it's impressive," Juniku said half-heartedly.

Mitsuki served the muffins to the judges who each took a bite.

"Oh my!" Kochu gasped. "You can taste the banana in these muffins and the chocolate chips are very complementary."

"Pretty sweet and it has a nice texture. Not too soft and not hard to bite," stated Gengan.

"I guess it's a good snack," stated Kashin.

"Oh! So good! Such a sweet treat! I love it!" judged Chosen.

* * *

"Next is Zangetsu who is serving frozen muskmelon-flavored yogurt!" the MC announced.

"Those look so delicious!" Sonshoko, Daikyo and Shokyo said as they eyed the frozen yogurt being tasted by the judges.

"Zangetsu-kun has really made an excellent dessert," Sonken said.

"The muskmelon gives a sense of freshness and gives the impression of being in summer," Rikuson described the dessert.

"That is exactly the point." Everyone looks at Shuyu with a determined look on her face. "Since the beginning of the competition, everyone has been watching the Student Council Wars while sitting under the hot sun! Zangetsu-kun knew that the judges would want to feel refreshed so he made those desserts just for them! He also used the fruit of summer, muskmelon! He had used the strategy 'Hot Temperature - Refresh yourself with Different Kinds of Melons!'" She explained with fire behind her, but no one pay her any mind.

Kochu gave the yogurt a taste and smiled, "Ara, this is very refreshing!"

"It's cold treat and you can see bits of muskmelon have been added as well," Gengan judged.

"I would like to have this on the beach," Kashin said.

"So would I!" Chosen grinned.

* * *

"Next, Contestant Ryugen has made a grape cheesecake!" the MC announced and Iori went to serve the judges a slice each.

"Oh, my little assistant had baked grape-flavored cheesecakes. Hmmm, they look good," Kochu commentated. Iori sweatdropped when the school nurse called him her little assistant. He felt like she was teasing him.

"This cheesecake is pretty good" Gengan praised.

"Indeed. I might have to ask him how he balanced the flavor of the grapes and the cream cheese," said Kochu. She took another bite and blushed, "Mmmm~! Delicious!"

"Oh, this is such a delicious treat! I love it!" declared Chosen.

* * *

"Next is Contestant Gaim who has made mini fruit pies!" the MC declared as Gaim went and served the judges.

"So cute~!" squealed Chosen, causing Nagata to recoil from the principal.

"Mmmm! Nagata-niichan's mini pies look delicious!" Chouhi said.

"Yeah, and look at the fruits on them; **ORANGE**, **PINE**, **ICHIGO**, **CARAMBOLA**, **BLUEBERRY**," Bacho said pointing at each fruits on the pie.

"Perhaps, Gaim-sama used fresh fruits," Chou'un said.

"Using fresh fruits on a pie with cream can make an excellent combo," Komei describe the mini-pie.

"Gaim-sama has really made a delightful dessert," Kanu said.

Even the judges agreed that the variety in his dessert was a delightful treat.

* * *

"Next up is Kurokage who has decided to make a simple and familiar favorite: taiyaki!" the MC declared. As Kenshin served the judges, Totaku and her friends couldn't help but discuss about his choice of dessert.

"I'm surprise that Kenshin made taiyaki," said Totaku.

"Such a simple dessert..." sighed Kaku.

"Kenshin's taiyaki looks cute," said Ryofu.

The judges bit into the taiyaki and were surprised.

"The filling is made of strawberries!" Kochu gasped.

"Mine is filled with kiwi," said Gengan.

"And mine is filled with pineapple," said Kashin.

"Ooh, and mine is filled with strawberries too! What an innovation! He made fruit paste filling for the taiyaki! It goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover!" smiled Chosen.

* * *

Hideyoshi's dessert were several chocolate-covered pieces of fruit.

"...He made the simplest dessert. Everyone can make chocolate-covered fruits," Kaku commented. The judges, while they enjoyed the dessert, really couldn't score Hideyoshi on creativity.

* * *

Haru was the last contestant to serve his dessert to the judges. He had made a cherry pie. He served each judge a slice and Ensho watched with glee.

"Mmmmm, Haru-sama has made his cherry pie. There is no way he can lose," Ensho said. She remembered when Haru once made her the pie and blushed, recalling the flavor.

"But...it's kinda plain," Bunshu quipped.

"Just let it go. You know how Reiha-sama is," Ganryo responded.

* * *

"Okay, now that the judges have tasted all the desserts, let see how many points the Beat Riders have received!" DJ Sagara announced with empty plates stacked next to him. No doubt he managed to sample each of the desserts.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 221_

_Gaim: 219_

_Baron: 219_

_Ryugen: 204_

_Knuckle: 197_

_Gridon: 197_

_Kurokage: 196_

"Great! Seems like some of the Beat Riders are up ahead!" DJ said. "But let's see if they could manage the last events!"

All the male contestants are ready what challenge awaits them.

On a table that were laid out what appeared to be bulky, black belt buckles with knife-like levers attached to them, one for each of the contestants. The students whispered, wondering what they were. Next to each of the buckles were Lockseeds.

"_The latest technology from Yggdrasil! Take one Sengoku Driver!_" DJ Sagara instructed.

The seven contestants each went and chose their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds. Kenshin and Hideyoshi grimaces as they found that their Lockseeds were of lower class compared to the others'.

"What do we do with these?" Nagata asked as he examined his Sengoku Driver. He then placed it on in front of his waist and a yellow belt materialized, strapping it on. "It fits!" In an instant, an illustration of a helmet appeared on the plate on the left side of the buckle.

"How interesting," Mitsuki smirked as he placed the Sengoku Driver on. The others did the same. "Now let's see what else these can do."

"Now, if the contestants could grab their Sengoku Drivers because..." The MC announced. "...the last events will be!..."

**_"SENGOKU BATTLE ROYALE!"_**

* * *

In the middle there was a stadium with the boys on it facing one another.

"This is where things are gonna be serious," Mitsuki said.

"Says you, I'll show you all what a boxer could do," Haru replied giving a punch on his open palm.

"Oh really?" Iori asked with a fox smirk.

"Me and Iori will show you how are we could do," Nagata said.

Hideyoshi looking at Kenshin. "Mind if we work together?"

"Sure thing!" Kenshin replied.

"Here's how it works, the battle will be 15 minutes counting, the contestants must show their moves by fighting each others, by the time is up to the students to vote for the most impressed. But if the contestants want they could knock each other's out and gain an additional of 50 points for each opponent they defeat," The MC explained.

"_OK! You've put on your Sengoku Drivers! Now, it's time to HENSHIN!_" DJ Sagara exclaimed. "_Beat Riders, get ready!_"

"Henshin?" repeated Komei, confused.

"I wonder if those belts aren't just for show," remarked Chou'un.

"I think we're about to see," said Kanu.

They all raised their Lockseeds in hand and then they press the buttons to unlock them.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**BANANA!**"

"**BUDOU!**"

"**MELON!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

"**DONGURI!**"

"**KURUMI!**"

Once the Lockseeds have announced zipper portals opens circular as metal fruits and nuts came out. The students all gasped in shock and murmured at the sight as the boys placed their Lockseeds in their Sengoku Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Sounds of Japanese war horn mix with hip-hop, European warfare, Chinese war trumpets and guitar riff were heard. Then the next thing the boys did was cutting the Lockseeds with the Cutting Blade levers.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

"**HAI~!**"

The metal fruits and nuts fell to their shoulders, splash of energy enveloping their bodies to form bodysuits. Then the metal fruits/nuts disassemble and form armors to chest, shoulder and back. Another splash of energy allowed the armor to be set, as well as summon weapons in their hands

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"Sugei! I transformed!" Nagata cheered.

"I feel powerful," Mitsuki approved as he clenched his fist and looked at the weapon he held. "Hm, this will be good."

"So, this is my weapon?" Iori asked as he twirled his gun. "Not bad."

"A shield?" Masataka admired his own Arms Weapon and drew his Musou Saber. "And a katana. I can work with this."

"Whoa!" Kenshin twirled his Kagematsu spear. "This is awesome! Hideyoshi, we're Kamen Riders now!"

"I..." Hideyoshi touched his masked face and looked at the Donkachi in his grasp. "How can this happen? How do these belts work? This is stupendous!"

The students for their part, were surprised to see the contestants transformed into armored warriors like in a superhero show.

"NO WAY!"

"Look at them! They're freaking Kamen Riders!"

"Aaaaaaah~ Why god, whyyy~! Why it couldn't have been me?! I want to be a Kamen Rider~."

Now all the boys are really jealous, ten times worst. The girls for their part.

"Sugei! Nagata-niichan had transformed!" Chouhi beamed.

"He's a freaking samurai!" Bacho cried out.

"Indeed." Kanu blush as she look at how majestic her lover is, a warrior from the Sengoku era.

"Now this is a surprise," Sousou said with wide eyes in surprise.

Kakoton was looking at Mitsuki now in armor, the only thing in her mind was. "Huh? HUH!? Banana! Banana! Bana-BANANA!" She cried out while pointed at him.

"Now, now sis."

"Sugoi! Zan-niichan had transformed into a knight in white and green shining armor!" Sonshoko beamed.

Sonken was blushed seeing Masataka in a warrior's armor.

"Another feat of technology by Yggdrasil," Rikuson said.

"Indeed," Shuyu agreed.

"No way, those nuts who had fallen from the sky had land on the two nut-heads," Kayu said referring to Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

"Kurokage is the nut-head out of the two," Kaku replied.

"KYAAAA! Haru-sama had become my knight in shining armor," Ensho said.

"Now, Armored Riders! Call out your names and tell us who you are!" instructed DJ Sagara.

The Armored Riders did not hesitate as they called out their codenames.

"Kamen Rider Gaim, Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared raising his Musou Saber.

"Kamen Rider Baron, Advancing!" Baron declared Banaspear on the shoulder.

"Kamen Rider Ryugen, I Always Hit my Mark!" Ryugen declared twirling his Budou Ryuhou.

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Authorized by Divine Providence!" Zangetsu declared raising his own Musou Saber.

"Kamen Rider Kurokage, Ready to Strike!" Kurokage declared with the Kagematsu in hand.

"Kamen Rider Gridon, It's Hammer Time!" Gridon declared hitting the Donkachi in hand.

"Kamen Rider Knuckle, Sanjou!" Knuckle declared raising his Kurumi bombers.

"Alright, the battle will begin in 3..."

"2…"

"1..."

"BATTLE KITAAAA!"

The Riders all rush to each others. Baron strikes his Banaspear to Gaim who block it with his Daidaimaru and Musou saber, Baron push him straight forcing him to be pushing backwards. "Oh no you don't!" Gaim pulls the hammer from the Musou Saber which five yellow glows appear in the blade, he pulls the trigger firing energy bullets at Baron which he was push back. Gaim raise his Daidaimaru to slash at Baron, but the banana Rider intercept with his Banaspear.

Meanwhile Ryugen was firing his Budou Ryuhou at Gridon and Kurokage. The dynamic duo dodge the purple energy bullets, they try to get closer to him but every few steps they took they have to dodge the bullets.

"Hey, no fair using long range weapon!" Gridon cried out dodging another bullet.

"I got an idea, distract him!" Kurokage said leaving him behind.

"Wait? What-" Gridon hasn't finish when Ryugen shot again. While Gridon was busy 'distract' Ryugen, Kurokage was right behind him as he strike him on the back, then he use his Kagematsu to restrain him. "Now I got you, do it pal!"

Gridon raise his Donkachi and hitting on Ryugen, he continues to hit him for several times. "Take that! And That! And this!"

"Uh oh! It seems like Ryugen is in big trouble, being restrain by Kurokage leaves an advantage for Gridon!" the MC said.

"That's very dishonorable." Kochu frowned seeing his 'little' assistance in trouble.

"OI! That's cheating!" Bacho yelled out.

"Let go of him, you nut-heads!" Chouhi shouted.

Gaim saw Ryugen in trouble. "Iori!"

"Pay attention!" Baron thrust the Banaspear to Gaim. With no time to waste, with both the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber in hands Gaim made a cross slash to the chest. Gaim run off to Ryugen's aid, he did a sneak attack to Kurokage which make him release Ryugen and the green Rider shots at the acorn Rider.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"It looks Gridon and Kurokage are not the only tag team in this event!" The MC declared.

"RA! HA! Hya, hya!" Meanwhile, Knuckle was facing Zangetsu, but every time he punches Zangetsu blocks with his Melon Defender. "Man, that shield of yours is starting to get on my nerves!" He said frustration.

"Well, rather than using your fists..." Zangetsu blocks another punches and strike him with the Musou Saber on the chest. "...use your head!" Then he strikes him with the Melon Defender. He then pull the hammer of the Musou Saber and fires five shots to Knuckle which he fail to the ground.

"Ow!" He pulls himself up. "Alright that's it!" He pressed the knife-level thrice for the finisher.

"**KURUMI SPARKING**"

Knuckle reel back fist as it charge with energy to form into a walnut.

Zangetsu saw this and deciding to use the belt's function, he slices the knife-level twice.

"**SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!**"

Green energy covering the Melon Defender as Zangetsu is ready. Knuckle pushes back his fist which launches an energy projector walnut straight to the melon-theme Rider. Zangetsu raise his energy-covered shield and the impact was block, Zangetsu swings his shield sending the projector walnut straight to the nut duo.

BOOM!

"Aaaaah!"

"Whoaaa!"

Kurokage and Gridon hit the ground from the impact of the explosion.

"Hey, dude, what just happen?" Kurokage asked as he getting up while seeing stars.

"Well, it looks like we had been hit by a huge walnut." Gridon said getting up seeing acorns.

"Walnut..." Both said when they realized, they turn their heads to look at Knuckle. "Why you...!" Kurokage snapped. "You were attacking us with a surprise attack," Gridon accused.

"Huh? Wha- whoa whoa, wait a minute, you got all wrong-"

"WE'RE GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kurokage and Gridon declared as they rush to attack him.

"Uh oh, when Zangetsu had thrown away Knuckle's attack it had hit both Kurokage and Gridon and now they attack him for his action!" Announce the MC.

"Hey you nut-heads, do not accuse Haru-sama, it was the melon-head's fault!" Ensho cried out.

"HEY! Don't blame Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko shouted back.

Gridon and Kurokage were attacking Knuckle.

"You're gonna get it, Nut-Head!" Gridon strike his Donkachi but it was block by Knuckle's fist. "Who are you calling a Nut-Head, Nut-Head!" Then Knuckle did an uppercut right to the chin sending the acorn Rider in the air and landed on the ground butt first, he rubbing his sore behind. Just then Kurokage swing his Kagematsu on the side, then kicking him on the chest sending him to the ground.

"HA! We show you!" Kurokage smirked under his helmet. Gridon got back on his feet and was right beside him.

Knuckle pulls himself on his feet as he glared at the duo. "Oh yeah! Let me show you what I can do!" Knuckle slices the knife-level once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

"Kurumi Tenshin Amaguriken" He called as he punches in rapid speed to Gridon and Kurokage. With each punch he hits projector energy walnuts appears, the nut duo couldn't take no more.

"Sugoi, sugoi! Knuckle is using his signature attack: Kurumi Tenshin Amaguriken!" The MC declared.

"Rumors has it that Knuckle have meet a young man who happens to be an Anything Goes martial artist and taught him that technique and making his own style," Kochu explained.

Knuckle referred his fist back before hit them to Kurokage and Gridon sending the two back and knocked them out. "Oh! It appears that two of the contestants have been knock out, it seems like the two are actually from 'Those boys who aren't that hot' list." The MC declared.

"I can't believe it..." Kaku sighed in irritation.

"They lost," Totaku said.

"Seems like we shouldn't have faith in them. And they're going to have less points at the end," Kayu sighed and Ryofu nodded in agreement.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Baron thrust his Banaspear to the ground as giant projector bananas rising from the ground hitting Ryugen with every strike. Baron pulls back his spear as he cut the level again.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron strikes his Banaspear forward as a giant projector banana appears and hit Ryugen hard. The grape-theme Rider felt to the ground, knock out as he can't no longer move.

"It appears that Ryugen has been knocked out by Baron, which means at the end of the event he will gain additional of 50 points!" MC declared.

"And I feel sorry for my little assistant for losing," Kochu said. In the crowd, some of the girls were disappoint to see their Academy's Eye lost while some girls were happy to see their knight in shining armor won.

"Now, the contestants who are remains are Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu and Knuckle!" Declared the MC. "Which of them will receive more points? Which of them will knock out? Which of them will win the competition? Time is running out!" True to be told time really is running out, it is a 15 minutes match after all and they only got five minutes left.

The remaining four glanced at each others' face to face. "Seems like we're the only ones left. Prepare yourself because I'm going to get the highest score," Baron said with confidence.

"That arrogance of yours will bring you down," Zangetsu said.

Baron glanced at him in irritation. "Enough talk, let's do this already!" He declared charging at him. Zangetsu block his strike with his shield and slash him with his own Musou Saber, kicking on the chest to push him forward and throw his Melon Defender. Baron deflect it with his Banaspear, the throwing shield came back to it's owner like a boomerang.

Meanwhile with Gaim and Knuckle, Knuckle charged and threw the first punch, he swung but Gaim sidestepped the blow. However, Knuckle anticipated this and swung his other fist to land a strike straight into Gaim's chest, knocking him back painfully.

Gaim charged his Musou Saber's gun and fired as Knuckle charged, only for the boxer to block using his giant gauntlets. An uppercut hit Gaim in the chin but he recovered quickly to slash at Knuckle. Knuckle ducked then hit Gaim in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him tumbling. He recharges his Musou Saber's gun and fired again at Knuckle to the chest sparks coming out. Gaim jumps and perform a kick straight to the chest and push him forward which he land on Baron.

"Get off of me!" Baron pushes him out as they got into their feet glance at each other.

"Okay banana-man, it's just you and me!" Knuckle said bombing his fists.

"Baron da!" Baron said annoyed when people call him that. He charged at Knuckle with his spear and Knuckle charged with his fists.

CLASH! CLASH! CLASH!

The sound of steels are heard as Gaim and Zangetsu are facing face-to-face, Gaim swing his Daidaimaru but it was block by Zangetsu's Melon Defender and using his Musou Saber to slash him but it was block by Gaim's own Musou Saber.

"Seems like we're going to find out which one of us is better in kendo," Zangetsu said.

"Yeah! Let's find out," Gaim agreed.

Both of them let go of each other and clash both their weapons with every strikes. They both backwards from each other, then Gaim slice his Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

The Daidaimaru glows with orange energy as he prepared. Zangetsu saw it and slice his Lockseed three times.

"**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!**"

Gaim charge with the Daidaimaru and Zangetsu charge with his Melon Defender glowing in green energy taking a form of a muskmelon. Both clashes their energy charged weapons resulting a shockwave, both of their Arms respected weapons flies off and the only weapons they have are their Musou Sabers. Both charge their Musou Sabers' gun and fired at each other, some bullets miss, some bullets were block and some bullets hit but they ignore the hits.

They both reach their Lockseed on their belt as they lock off.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

And they both place their Lockseed in their Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1, 10, 100**"

"**ORANGE/MELON CHARGE!**"

Both charge with their Musou Sabers glowing either orange or green energy, both blades collide with every slashes as image of orange slices or muskmelon appeared. With their last slashes, Gaim is making a horizontal slash and Zangetsu making a vertical slash, both blades collide once again and a massive energy mixing with green and orange, the energy explode making Gaim and Zangetsu being push back forward but they still keep on their feet.

"_TIMES UP!_" Declared Sagara as the armored riders stops when they heard it. "_Aaaaaaaaand that's the end of the match!_" He announced. When the contestants heard the announcement they close their Lockseeds canceled their transformation, the contestants who have been knock out got in their feet and did the same canceled their armors.

"Now for the results of their efforts!" Announced the MC.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Zangetsu: 310_

_Baron: 308_

_Gaim: 304_

_Ryugen: 299_

_Gridon: 240_

_Knuckle: 175_

_Kurokage: 120_

"_WOW! Look at those points they received! I smell a victory for the champion!_" DJ Sagara said. The boys looked at the screen some of them were disappointed and some were glad, but the one who has the higher points wins.

"Yeah! Zangetsu won!" Sonshoko beamed.

"But, the contestants will gain additional of 50 points for each opponent they knock out!" The MC said. "Now let us see the conclusion."

"_OKAY! The three contestants that were knock out were; Ryugen, Gridon and Kurokage! So Baron and Knuckle will have additional 50 points. With Baron defeated Ryugen he gains 50 points!_" DJ Sagara declared showing the video of Baron defeated Ryugen.

_Baron: 308 + 50p =358_

"_But..._" DJ Sagara showing the video of Knuckle defeated both Gridon and Kurokage. "_Since Knuckle had defeated both Gridon and Kurokage he gains TWO additional 50 points!_"

_Knuckle: (2x50+100) + 175 = 375_

"And the winner of the Student Council Wars is..." The screen shows the results again.

_Beat Riders' Points:_

_Knuckle: 375: WINNER!_

_Baron: 358_

_Zangetsu: 310_

_Gaim: 304_

_Ryugen: 299_

_Gridon: 240_

_Kurokage: 120_

"...Knuckle!" Announced the MC.

The crowd cheer loudly, Haru raise his fist in the air in victory. "YEAH! Alright! That's what I talked about!"

* * *

"Sorry that we didn't win the competition, girls," Nagata apologized feeling bad for not accomplish his word.

"Yeah, sorry," Iori apologized.

"That's alright Nagata-niichan! You and Ryugen-niichan did your best that's what it counts!" Chouhi said.

"Yes, but at least we have enjoyed the events," Chou'un added it.

"That's right, you did everything you could and that's what it counts," Kanu was impressed by Nagata's performances, his dance moves were incredible, his mini pies were absolutely delicious, during the fight she was glad that he has practice hard on his swordplay and his singing was good and hearing him singing her heart beats fast, her cheeks flushed at that thought.

With the others and for their part. Sousou wasn't disappoint with Mitsuki in fact she was impressed that he went through everything in order to win and give her the president post, having a step-brother is the greatest gift she ever had. Sonken was just happy to see Masataka did everything for her and she was grateful, for that she give him a kiss on the cheek which cause him to blushed, even Sonshoko was also happy for him her favorite parts were his singing and his dessert. Kenshin and Hideyoshi for their part, Kaku had nagging on them calling imbeciles and idiots especially Kenshin but for Totaku she give them praise and telling them they did their best giving them her sweetest smile which they are reassured.

"Knuckle has overcoming many obstacles and impressing numerous students who had vote for him. And now he will receive the official seal of the Student Council President from the Principal." The Principal handed the seal of SCP to Haru, the seal is actually is a golden dragon statue like from the screen but it was rather...small in Haru's opinion. Guess the school doesn't have the budget for asking a little bit bigger or they didn't want some burglar to steal it. "And now he will give to the person of his choice." Of course he already has someone in his mind.

"Reiha-chan!" He called as Ensho enter the stage with a pleasant smile on her face.

Haru handed the tiny seal to Ensho, "Here you go, Reiha-chan. You are now Student Council President." She accepted it and gazing on it.

Ensho accepted and gave Haru a peck on the lips for his efforts, "You have done well, my darling."

Haru rubbing the back of his head in embarrassing. "You're welcome."

"Oooooh, isn't that adorable, the two of you look absolutely adorable couple~" Chosen said.

"Ohohohohohohoho! We're more than a couple," Ensho said which Haru's eyes widened realizing what she's going to say. "We're engaged!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!"

"Wha-! When did that happen!?" Sonshoko asked.

"How did that nut-head put up with her!?" Kenshin asked.

"Is she pregnant or something!?"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHH! Really!? That's a wonderful news, let's all cheered for our future husband and wife!" Chosen was the only who isn't shocked or confused as he cheered for the soon to be bribes.

Haru just signed, he wanted that their engagement to be a secret so nobody won't make a scene or spread rumors. Oh well, he couldn't help himself if his fiancée wanted be popular then he'll have a lot of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you have it, I hope you all enjoyed. Please send some reviews and replies.**

**And I also want to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for helping me to find some errors. Even if you all say that there are some grammar errors, well I try my best and that's what it counts.**

**If any of you are interest, come to my account to read my other stories, favorite stories and favorite authors.**

**Ja Ne!**

**COMMERCIAL!**

"We're going to see girls in bikinis!" Kenshin grinned.

(Cue- Touen no Chikai _(starts with the part 'tatoe donna sadame')_) The Armored Riders takes a break by going on a southern island. But their vacation was interrupted.

The giant octopus then strips off all the female members' bikinis.

A mob of hoping creatures hops towards them, each Armored Riders pulls out a Lockseeds.

They have to fight in order to save their...chastity.

"They said that there is a woman known as the Priestess of Fate who watches over the jungle." Suikyou explained.

**SUIKA!**

"Use the power of those stars wisely." The Priestess of Fate said.

"This is our stage now!" Gaim declared as he raises his Musou saber.

Bloodyredrose1994 present you...

**Shin Koihime Musou: Legend of the Armored Riders.**

Coming soon...

Also...

**AWG Live Revolution.**

The songs are;

**Flower of Bravery.**

**Touen no Chikai.**

**and... JUST LIVE MORE!**

Coming soon...

**Don't forget to REVIEW, please.**


	2. Live Revolution

**Here's the Live Revolution!**

**Koihime Musou and Kamen Rider Gaim don't belong to me, include the Armored War Gods.**

* * *

AWG Live Revolution

A large stadium, full of fans with glowing sticks in the dark as they waiting for the show to start. The huge screen came to live as two shadows of Kanu and Chouhi appear as the crowd goes wild as they start to sing.

= Cue Flower of Bravery =

Kanu and Chouhi; "_Dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai mo koete Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo_"

Kanu : "_Wasuretai keshiki ga ari wasuretai kioku mo aru Uzu no you na mayoi o tatezu ni shita o muku puraido_"

Chouhi: "_Gareki ni umoreta hikari moshi mo sore ni kizuitara Kimi wa kitto fumidashite iru ne atarashii tobira e to_"

Kanu : "_Kaze no you ni yuurei na ken no mai Umare izuru tenmei wa kono te ni kiseki o yadoshita_"

Both : "_Flower of bravery_"

Both : "_Shinjitsu dake o oimotome kizukeba soko ni kimi ga ita Tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru Kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo"_

Chouhi : "_Kizu o otta yume no tame kogoesou na yoru ga kuru Nemuranaide kono mama itakute hoshi-tachi o kazoeta_"

Kanu : "_Namida o otosu imi to ka yuuki ni kaeru shikumi o Kimi wa kitto shitte iru hazu sa sono te ni tsukamu mono o_"

Chouhi: "_Suna o kette shunretsu na rin no mai Mamori tamae itoshii hito wagami o furikaeranu mama_"

Both: "_Flower of bravery_" ""

Both: "_Dareka ni sasagu inochi nara jibun no kyoukai mo koete Sono saki ni tsukinuketa aoiro no gekijou Kodoku no ame ga tsumetai nara ano hi ni chikatta shijin o Yobisamase tamaai wa jikuu o koete densetsu ni naru_"

"Everyone, thank you for coming today!" Kanu said getting the responds of everyone.

"Let's keep up the blooming cheers until the very end! Nanoda!" Chouhi cried out with everyone cheering.

"Everyone will sing along with us too, right?! Let's go, Rinrin!" Kanu said to her sister.

"Leave it to me, Aisha!" Chouhi responded.

Kanu: "_Tatakau koto ni imi wa naku_"

Chouhi: "_mamoru beki mono ga aru dake_"

Both: "_Tada sore o mune ni hime masshiro na mama_"

Both: "_Shinjitsu dake o oimotome kizukeba soko ni kimi ga ita Tokubetsu na sonzai wa itsuka kizuna ni kawaru Kioku no sumi ni utsurikomu kirihanasenai kanashimi mo Ima naraba koko de nara tsuyosa ni kawari asu e tsuzuku yo"_

Once they have finished singing the whole crowd gone wild, applauding them, cheering them. Kanu and Chouhi were waving at them.

"Yeah! Everyone, good day!" Kanu waved at the audiences speaking to them with the microphone.

"Aisha, there's so many people here, nanoda!" Chouhi waved as well.

"That's right, Rinrin! Everyone, thank you very much for coming today!" Kanu addressed to the audiences. "Once again, I'm Aisha, also known as Kanu! Nice to meet you all!"

"I'm Rinrin, also known as Chouhi! Everyone, nice to meetcha, nanoda!" Chouhi introduced herself.

"Even then, I never thought that I would be able to sing songs in such a big place, pack with so many people!"

"That's right, nanoda! Rinrin was so nervous that I couldn't eat my usual three bowls of rice!"

"Really? So even Rinrin can get nervous too, huh?" Kanu teased.

"You're making fun of me?! Even Rinrin can get nervous from this, you know!" Chouhi snapped.

"Everyone, to prevent us from getting nervous, it would be appreciated if you could give us more of your energy!" Kanu asked.

"Everyone, let's sing together!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"And, with that, the next song is…unfortunately, already going to be our last song." Kanu said.

"Ehh? But I wants to sing more!" Chouhi whined.

"Don't say that, Rinrin! Adults have their circumstances, too." Kanu told her making the audiences disappointed. "Let's sing that last song with all our strength, Rinrin!"

"Alright, nanoda! Everyone let's have fun with all our might! We're gonna sing, nanoda!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"All right, let's start! Touen no Chikai!" Kanu declared.

= Cue Touen no Chikai=

Kanu and Chouhi: "_tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba..._"

Chouhi: "_kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite kaze no you ni kakenukeru yukute o saegiru kurayami o tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou_"

Kanu: "_towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta_"

Chouhi: "_kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete_"

Both: "_tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo tsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e kizuna atsui kizuna idaite_"

Kanu: "_shizuka na ketsui tataeta me wa onaji nozomi utsushidasu suzu no ne mitai na sono koe de kizutsuku watashi wa furuitatsu deshou_"

Chouhi: "_arasoi tsukare kuzureochisou demo yasuragi ni nigetaku wa nai kara_"

Kanu: "_omoi o togeru setsuna mukaeru made todomaru nante dekinai_"

Both: "_moshimo kanashimi no ame furisosoida tte yuruginaku sakihokoru tamashii made kegasenai kimi no sono hohoemi ga senaka o oshitekureru saa mihatenu kumoma no saki e tsubasa takeru tsubasa hirogete_"

"Let's kick it into high gear!" Chouhi declared.

"Now, everyone, show us your true strength!" Kanu said to the audiences as they cheered.

"Everyone, sing along with us!" Chouhi declared making the audiences cheered again.

"Here we go, everyone!"

Kanu: "_itsuka maichiru no naraba umarekawatte mo kimi to onaji toki o.._."

Both: "_tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite mo kizanda chikai wasurenai doko made demo tatakau itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e kizuna atsui kizuna idaite_"

"Everyone, thank you!" Kanu thanked the audiences.

"It was fun, nanoda! See you next time, nanoda!" Chouhi thanked them too as she and Kanu left the stage.

As Kanu and Chouhi left the stage, believing that the show isn't over yet the audiences start shouting.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Then a light shines on the stage as two people walks in, those two are Nagata and Iori.

"Man, what a show. Aisha and Rinrin sure have giving themselves quite a performance." Nagata said.

"Yipe, they sure did." Iori replied.

"Oh?" Nagata noticed the audiences as he waved them. "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?! Thank you for shouting encores because this isn't over yet!" Nagata declared then taking his Kamen Rider pose. "My name is Nagata Oda, but I'm also known as Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword, Gaim! Arriving On Stage!"

"My name is Iori Tokuwaga, also known as Armored War God of the Ultimate Eye, Ryugen!" Iori introduced himself then point at the audiences. "I always Hit My Mark!"

"And right now, we're gonna give you a TRUE last song this time." Nagata announced.

"Everyone are you ready?" Iori asked the audiences as they responded. "Then let's..."

"Hold it right there!" A voice cut them off. To the left side of the stage, Mitsuki and Marcus appeared as they walk.

"Uh? Akechi!"

"Who said that the two of you are going to sing?" Mitsuki asked.

"Oui en effet!" Marcus responded in his signature language.

"Well, look who it is, Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear and Fury, Baron and Bravo." Iori said.

"Don't forget about us!" Looking at the left side they see Hideyoshi and Kenshin walking to them.

"Ah, the Dynamic Duo of To, Armored War God of the Ultimate Cutter and Hammer, Kurokage and Gridon!" Nagata said.

"No one told us about this!" Kenshin said looking displeased.

"Doing a concert without warning about your fellow Armored War Gods?" Coming down from the stairs was Masataka. "That's very cold of you."

"Go's White Devil, Armored War God of the Ultimate Shield, Zangetsu." Iori said.

"I'm here too!" They saw Haru jumping down from the stereo landed on the stage.

"Everyone, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist, Knuckle!" Nagata introduced Haru to the audiences.

"Sanjou!" Haru declared taking a pose.

"I'm glad you all came, this won't be an amazing concert without all the Armored War Gods." Nagata said as everyone gathered.

"Never know that you were interested in singing, Baron." Masataka said to the Ultimate Spear.

"If I'm here is because of the Fruitcake over here that drag me." Mitsuki said pointed his thump at Marcus.

"We must give our audiences our hearts and souls on chantant!" Marcus exclaimed.

"HELLO~! Minna-san! Are you ready to rock?" Kenshin asked shouting like a rock star as the audiences cheered in responded.

"Pit down, will you?" Hideyoshi said to his partner.

"He's just exciting, that's all." Haru told his fellow Nut Rider. "And so am I!"

"Okay, everyone, with all the Armored War Gods gathered, we will sing the very last song." Nagata exclaimed making the audiences cheered loudly.

"Is call... JUST LIVE MORE!" Iori declared.

= Cue Just Live More=

Nagata : "_Got it, Move...Wow,"_

All: "_Don't Say No JUST LIVE __MORE__  
Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE"_

Nagata: "_Sabaibaru You got move__  
Gendai wa sanagara sengoku"_

Mitsuki: "_Dare ga kachinukeru  
Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta"_

All: "_(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)_

Doko ni aru?  
Do tsukau?  
Kindan no kajitsu"

Iori and Masataka: "_`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame"_

Kenshin, Hideyoshi and Haru: _[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]_

Nagata and Marcus: "_Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo"_

Kenshin and Hideyoshi: _[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]_

Haru, Nagata and Iori: "_Utsumuku na yo"_

Mitsuki and Marcus: _[kao agero]_

Hideyoshi and Iori: "_doko madede mo"_

Kenshin and Mitsuki: _[Mageru koto naku]_

All: "_Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!_

Kenshin_: (Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)_

All:_ "Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE__  
Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE"_

Kenshin and Haru: "_Hanamichi Philosophy__  
Katanakya sugu ni Gakepucchi"_

Mitsuki and Marcus: "_Tatakai wa Never End__  
Saigo no hitori ni naru made"_

All: _(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)_

"Minu furi ka?  
Mogitoru ka?  
Kindan no kajitsu"

Nagata, Iori and Hideyoshi: "_`Ima' to iu sora wa nani o miseru tame ni"_

Mitsuki, Marcus, Masataka: _[Makka moeteiru atsuku atsuku Burnin' sun]_

Kenshin, Hideyoshi and Iori: "_Tsuyosa de nani o shōmei suru no ka"_

Nagata, Marcus and Mitsuki: _[Omae dake ni kiiterunda kowasu no ka mamoru no ka]_

Iori: "_Ashiato sae"_

Kenshin and Marcus: _[dare mo inai]_

Hideyoshi: "_mienakutemo"_

Masataka and Mitsuki: _[sekai no hate]_

Nagata: "_Shinjita michi o yuke"_

All: "_JUST LIVE MORE!"_

Nagata: "_Kono arasoi o__  
Owari ni dekiru dareka wa  
Tenka Musō no shōsha"_

Kenshin: "_Toman-na (_Haru and Hideyoshi: _HEY!) Bibin-na (_Haru and Hideyoshi: _HEY!)"_

Nagata and Iori: "_Omotta sono mama"_

Masataka: "_you're on the right track"_

All: "_JUST, JUST, JUST LIVE MORE!"_

Nagata, Iori and Marcus: "_`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame"_

Kenshin, Mitsuki and Masataka: _[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]_

Hideyoshi: "_Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo"_

Mitsuki, Nagata and Marcus: _[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]_

Nagata: "_`Ima' to iu sora wa"_

Iori: "_nani o miseru tame ni"_

Kenshin, Hideyoshi and Haru: _[Makka moeteiru atsuku atsuku Burnin' sun]_

Nagata and Haru: "_Tsuyosa de nani o shōmei suru no ka"_

Marcus, Masataka and Kenshin: _[Omae dake ni kiiterunda kowasu no ka mamoru no ka]_

Haru: "_Utsumuku na yo"_

Kenshin and Marcus: _[kao agero]_

Iori: "_doko madede mo"_

Haru and Masataka: "_[Mageru koto naku]"_

Nagata: "_Shinjita michi o yuke'_

All: "_JUST LIVE MORE!"_

All: "_Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE__  
Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE!"_

As the song was finished balloons and confetti are fallen as the audiences cheered loudly for them while the Armored War Gods waving at them.

"Everyone! Thank you very, very much!" Nagata thanked them waving.

"It was fun!" Iori said waving as well.

"_Merci! Merci! Merci beaucoup!_" Marcus thanked them while blowing kisses.

"Thank you!" Kenshin exclaimed as loudly as he could.

"Everyone, thank you and see you next time!" Nagata declared as everyone cheered even louder.

* * *

I**f you like it then shout like 'the crowd goes wild!'.**

**Just to let all of you to know; the 2nd OVA will soon be updated.**

**In the mean time;**

**Trailer!**

"_Since the appearance of the Armored Riders from the Student Council Wars, they have been showing that they have the guts to fight in the Inves Games!_" DJ Sagara declared showing footages of the Armored Riders fighting the Inves in Inves Game.

Cue Touen no Chikai

**The Armored Riders are going to a Southern Island for summer vacation!**

"We're going to see girls in bikinis!" Kenshin grinned with excitement.

"Masataka-kun, would you mind putting some sunblock on me?" asked Sonken. Masataka's eyes went wide as Sonken laid down on the towel with her bathing suit top undone to expose her back. Masataka's face went red as blood dripped from his nose.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kenshin shouted as he bouncing in one leg while the other leg has a crab having it's pincher grab his toe. "GET THIS FISH OFF ME!"

"Technically, is a crustacean." Hideyoshi said while looking at his friend hopping around waving his leg to get the crab off him.

**But also...**

"Actually, there's a legend of this Nyanban Island, and I'm researching it." Suikyou responded.

"A Nyanban legend, eh? Things are starting to get fun!" Bacho said excited.

**A legend in Nyanban Island said to hold the great powers.**

"Use the power of those stars wisely." The Priestess of Fated said.

"**FRESH ORANGE~!**"

"**FRESH BANANA~!**"

"**FRESH BUDOU~!**"

**"FRESH MELON~!**"

"This is our Stage now!" Gaim declared.

**bloodyredrose1994 presents you; Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored Beat Riders**

**Don't forget to review please~!**


	3. Legends of the Armored Riders

**HEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FANFICTION READERS!**

**The moment you all been waiting for…**

**A new OVA!**

**I do like to apologize for the delay (Bowed!). I truly am sorry!**

**To forgive myself, considered it as an early Christmas Present. Furthermore, enjoy the new OVA.**

* * *

Shin Koihime Musou: Legends of the Armored Riders

Tropical music was heard, and little Riri's playful voice was heard. Kochu was wearing a white and blue stripped string two piece bikini which reveals more of her skin taking a sunbath. At this moment, the nurse of St-Francesca is on vacation with her little girl.

"A vacation to a Southern island, eh?" She said gazed at the sunlight.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Riri called wearing a little kid's red and white one piece bikini and holding a tube

Mature woman was brought out of her fantasy before reply to her daughter. "Well then, how about I cook up some noodles?" She said kindly which the little girl happily heard it.

The mother and daughter were actually in their backward with a kitty pool were Riri was playing in. The tropical music was coming from a radio which Kochu turns off.

"I sure wanted to go a southern island, too." She wished before bringing a towel to dry Riri.

Elsewhere, Iori was waiting outside in front of a Chinese restaurant. The boy with the squinted eyes was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt with instead of flowers there were purple grapes on it and brown shorts that reach to his knees. He was twirling around his Budou Lockseed in his hand patiently with a suitcase near him.

The doors open as Nagata came out wearing a Hawaiian shirt like Iori but in color of blue and with Oranges on it, light brown shorts with his Orange Lockseed attached to it, and he was bringing a bag. "Okay, I'm off!"

"Don't forget to bring souvenirs!" Calling out his mother inside.

"Hai!" The black haired boy replied. He petted a black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi. "See you later Zweiss."

"Arf!"

Nagata looked at the black cat on top of the wall. "See you later too Bella."

"Meow!"

"We better move." Iori said getting on his motorcycle.

_\- Cue **Toen No Chikai**_-

As the song begins, Nagata hopped on to his own motorcycle and then starting the engine as he and Iori rode out to the street to meet up with their friends.

In the girls' dormitory, in one of the rooms Kanu and Chouhi were packing their luggages. While Chouhi push her suitcase Kanu turned and looking at the picture of a pinkette girl wearing the St. Francesca uniform. Then she saw Komei, Bacho, and Chou'un were at their door ready to go and Chouhi's suitcase opens up revealing snack bars, much to everyone's surprise.

In another room, Sousou and Juniku were looking at a map with Kakoton and Kakoen were checking out the bikinis and Mitsuki (wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with Bananas) was sitting on the chair twirling his Banana Lockseed. Then the Kako twins showing his stepsister the manikin version of Sousou wearing seashells bikini but which she declines making the twins disappointed.

Sonken and Sonshoko were at the door ready to leave and saying goodbye to Sonsaku as the elder sister waved them back and telling them to have fun. When the two young sisters left, Sonsaku yawned lazily as she goes back to sleep. At the bus stop, Shuuyu, Rikuson, Kannei, Daikyo and Shokyo were waiting for the Son Sisters along with Masataka (wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with green Melons) twirling his Melon Lockseed waiting patiently until they saw their two friends running along before Sonshoko tripped and fall to the ground with everyone looking at her and Masataka helping her up on her feet.

On the bus which was driving, Totaku was feeding Kaku a Choco Stick then to Ryofu on the back seats and then to Kenshin (wearing a black Hawaiian shirt with white flowers) and Hideyoshi (wearing a gray Hawaiian shirt with bronze flowers) on the front seats both holding their Lockseeds (Matsubokkuri and Donguri) then suddenly Kayu fell asleep and snore loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Chokun and Enjutsu were chasing the bus on a tandem bicycle which the young bluenette was doing all the work while the little brat was giving orders. Behind them was Kosonsan chasing after the bus as well believing they forgot about her.

On the port, there was a massive boat. Kyocho and Chouryou were gazed at the boat before the short girl turned around as she saw Ten'i waving at her and running straight as the two girls happily seeing each other while Chouryou had just caught a rice ball that Kyocho drew in her mouth and eating it. Walking on the stair was Kosonsan who was exhausting from running.

Back with Kochu and Riri, there was a basket full of noodles right between them as they ate but mostly Riri as she finished the whole thing with her belly as a balloon.

The Nanban tribe (Moukaku, Shamu, Tora and Mike) were at fishing as they cheered their leader to catch one only to have an octopus water gunned them as the leader giggle.

Ensho, Ganryo and Bushuu were at the pool while Haru was lying on a towel taking a sun bath (wearing torn sleeves orange Hawaiian shirt with black flowers) with his Kurumi Lockseed next to him, then he lift his shade to see Bushuu got slapped by Ganryo who cover her chest.

_\- End -_

As the song ended, the boat was floating on the sea with Chouryou and Kayu on the deck doing a familiar scene from a movie with the sunset.

"Hey...I wonder why we're doing this?" Chouryou asked spreading her arms, even when she asking she wore a smile.

"Maybe it's because we only have an appearance here." Kayu said holding the purplette's arms.

"As if. There's no way that can be true."

"That'd be nice."

As the two of them continued with their little scene their heads were getting closer, but, surprisingly they felt on the floor.

* * *

Night time has come for the S.S Enke boat, which it floats in the middle of the sea. Inside, in the grand hall, everyone from ST. Francesca were having a banquet, with Ensho being the host.

"Minna-san! Thank you very much for responding to my invitation on this occasion!" Ensho declared wearing an elegant dress, by her side was her fiancé, Haru, and behind were Ganryo and Bushuu both wearing orange Hawaiian shirts. "You need absolutely no money in my Enke Company's prized resort, Nyaban Island! Everything shall be paid by me, the Student Council President! Until we reach the island, please make yourselves at home!" Once she finished her speech Ganryo and Bushuu raise signs that said, 'Applaud' and 'Cheers' but nobody seem to noticed as they eating buffet and chatting. A tick mark appeared at Ensho's head as she looked angry. Ganryo and Bushuu were looking at each other nervously knowing how pissed off Ensho was. Then the two of them looks at Haru hoping that he'll do something.

Haru steps in as he embraces his fiancée from behind catching her off guard. "Don't mind them, they just don't know it yet on how generous you are." He kindly said. "Just give them time."

With that said, Ensho signed before nodded. "Okay." Then she holds his arms to stay in this embrace a little longer.

"Glad Knuckle-sama is Reifa-sama's fiancé." Bushuu whispered to Ganryo before the brain reply. "Yeah, he did change her in many ways."

In one of the tables were Sousou, Juniku, Kakoton, Kakoen and Mitsuki are having their meals at it. While Juniku have brought a plate for Sousou, Kakoton eating and Mitsuki drinks a glass of lemon juice the younger Kako Twin couldn't help but wondered. "To think that Ensho, of all people that Knuckle give her the Student Council President title to her, would actually invite us to a vacation. I hope there isn't something going on behind the scenes." She said turning to her sister. "Ne, Aneja, what do you think?"

"Huh?!" Kakoton was holding a plat full of food she was eating then she begin to choke as she pound her chest to get the food, luckily Mitsuki helped her by patting on the back before swallow it, both sisters signed.

"Shuuran, you don't have to think about it that hard." Sousou told her.

"It's Ensho, after all. She shouldn't have any premeditated plans. It's nothing more than an obvious tactic to gain popularity." Juniku said.

"Inviting her guests to a Southern island, riding on a boat with luxury and a banquet, does she really think that she could win with money? I think there might be an Eggplant instead of a brain of that thick head of hers." Mitsuki chuckled, he despise rich people so he isn't afraid saying he's own thoughts about them.

Sousou giggled at the Eggplant comment. "What he said. So let's at least enjoy ourselves." She said before biting on a little tomato.

"_HELLO~ minna-san! This is DJ Sagara, live in HOTLINED, and giving you the greatest news!_" Declared DJ Sagara in his private studio. "_Since the appearance of the Armored Riders from the Student Council Wars, they have been showing that they have the guts to fight in the Inves Games!_" He then showing footages of the Armored Riders fighting the Inves in Inves Game.

"_And after the previous games we have decided to rank them!_" Declared Sagara showing the ranking window. "_And the Top Ranked Armored Riders are: the Crimson Knight, Baron, the White Devil, Zangetsu and the Blue Samurai, Gaim! Wonder if the Demon Dragon, Ryugen, the Street Boxer, Knuckle or the Dynamic Duo, the Shadow Brawler, Kurokage and the Determinate Brain, Gridon will be in the top ranking?_"

"You really do enjoy watching DJ Sagara's HOTLINED aren't you, Shao-chan?" Masataka asked seeing Sonshoko watching the web show on her mobile.

"Yes, but I'm only interesting seeing how cool you are!" She said watching footage of Zangetsu fighting the Inves. She had seen him in action, but doesn't mean she couldn't watch him in videos.

"To think Yggdrasil has created the Lockseeds that allow us to summoned creatures to fight, but then created Sengokudrivers that allows whoever wears those activated the transformation sequence toned in suit of armor." Rikuson descript impressing to the company who had created Lockseeds and specially the Sengokudrivers, which allows anyone to have incredible power.

"Wonder why they haven't produced more?" Sonken wondered. The Sengokudrivers had made their appearances over two months ago. Since the end of the Student Council War, the Armored Riders were allowed to keep the Sengokudrivers and they use them in Inves Game.

"Perhaps, they require funds for rare materials and time to producing." Shuuyu explained the theory.

"I just hope they can make more and fast." Masataka signed. "I'm getting sick of people asking where I got my Sengokudriver." He took a bite. Many people were impressed by such great power that the Armored Riders have. They been asking them where they had the belts and known if there are any around. Many Inves Game players came to the academy to ask where they had the belts, but unfortunately since they weren't students they were kick out and saying that the Principal has an old friend working at Yggdrasil. If it wasn't enough to make them give up, they asked some of the Armored Riders but they said they had got them in SCW and they don't know if those are selling in the market People were craving for one of those belts.

"_Apparently, there's been a rumor about a NEW Armored Rider around the corner!_" Declared DJ Sagara despite in a studio he could tell that he has gained the attention. "_YES! A new Armored Rider! Rumor has it that the Armored Rider appears to have spikes everywhere on his armor AND fight with full furry! This Armored Rider is rarely seen in the Inves Game but another rumor state that someone seen him being accompanying by the famous idols Chou Sisters! Now what kind of relationship did those girls have with this mysterious Rider? Let's just hope we could get a good look on that mysterious Rider!_"

In another table with Nagata, Iori, Kanu, Chouun, Chouhi, Bacho and Komei were they have their meals, with Chouhi and Bacho eating like savages.

Bacho had swallowed down her plate. "Yummy~"

"Ahh, delish~! Nanoda!" Chouhi said with a mouthful.

"Rinrin, swallowing down your food like that is bad-mannered." Kanu scold her swore little sister.

Chouhi swallowed the food in her mouth before replied. "Speak for yourself, you've piled up food on your own plate too, Aisha."

It's true, Kanu did pile up her plate full of food. "No, this is..." She sweatdropped trying to find an excuse but everyone were laughing a little. Then she look at Nagata who was laugh a little, blushed, blushed and ashamed that she took too much food in front of her boyfriend.

Nagata saw it then decided to confront her. "Don't worry about it, Aisha. Mom always told me that girls could eat much food they want, as long as they're athletic and martial artist." It was true, his mom was once known as the 'Blazing Dragon Fist' back at high school. She was a fighter with athletic and boxing skills who offered to beat up thugs at school, but when provoke by harming her hair she could get real mad like a dragon breathing blazing flames. So yes, she did ate much foods when it comes to fighting. Kanu practices kempo and does aloud of exercise.

Nagata saw it then decided to confront her. "Don't worry about it, Aisha. Mom always told me that girls could eat much food they want, as long as they're athletic and martial artist." It was true, his mom was once known as the 'Blazing Dragon Fist' back at high school. She was a fighter with athletic and boxing skills who offered to beat up thugs at school, but when provoke by harming her hair she could get real mad like a dragon breathing blazing flames. So yes, she did ate much foods when it comes to fighting. Kanu practices kempo and does a lot of exercise.

"Hm? Sei-san?" Komei spotted Chouun in front of a table with fountain chocolates. The bluenette has a fork with a menma before tipping it, once done she twirl her tongue before taking a bite, she chewed as she swallowed feeling to be in heaven.

"I-I'll pretend I didn't see that..." Komei said very disturbing.

"So do I..." Iori agreed, he also saw her eating the chocolate tipping menma. '_What's with her tongue...?_' How can someone eat a menma tipping in the chocolate sauce?

"I brought the dirty plates." Kyocho said bringing a piled of dirty plates in the kitchen. "We also need more roast beef, please."

Ten'i was in the kitchen working as a chef for this crew. "Okay!"

As Kyocho place the dirty plates Ten'i spoke. "Sorry, Kii." Referred to her true name. "You're supposed to be a guest, but I'm making you help out for my part-time job."

"What are you saying? This is between you and me, Ruru!" Kyocho said. "Don't be so formal! Okay?"

Seeing that her friend wasn't bother at all, she smiles. "Yup!" She was very happy to have a good friend like her.

Unknown to them, a hand appear and grab the ham that Ten'i was cutting it.

* * *

"Miyu-sama... Miyu-sama?"

"I'm right here..."

"Miyu-sama, I have brought some food." Chokun have brought food that she 'borrowed' from the kitchen.

"Yes, good work" Enjutsu was sitting felling hot because of the heat waving her skirt. "Now, hurry up and get the honey water out."

As Chokun lay down the food she brought out a bottle of ordinary water. "The thing is, I could only find normal water..." Hearing that Enjutsu snapped as she stood up. "I'm sick of this! Even if it means to prevent from being seen, this place is too hot, and I can't bear it! We're going outside!" They were inside the ship's hold were the employers store cargos for the voyage. Of course, the room was too hot much to the Spoiled Girl's annoyance.

"Please wait a moment! We sneaked onto the ship to make Ensho-sama suffer while she's off her guard during vacation." Chokun said with a mischievous grin. "So please, bear with it until we reach the island tomorrow."

"Oh, that's right. Becoming the Student Council President and getting ahead of me and whatnot!" When she had heard that her cousin, Ensho, had become a Student Council President she was pissed. "Not only that, that knuckleheaded fiancé of hers has become a celebrity Armored Rider! Whenever I think of the look of surprise on her face when we catch her off guard, I just can't stop laughing!" As she giggles the temperature have rise up as her face turns red and steam coming out.

"Ah! Miyu-sama! Please get a hold of yourself!" Chokun cried as she splash her with water from the bottle.

* * *

Nagata's group were coming outside after they finished eating. Now they're going to enjoy staring at the night sky.

"Man, did we eat!" Bacho patted her belly.

"My stomach's full!" Komei, Bacho, Chouun and Iori all heard a munching sound turning to see Chouhi eating snack bars.

"Wait, what are you eating when you just said that?!" Komei asked.

"Rinrin's favorite snack, It's Delicious Sticks, Sheep Roasted Flavor!" Chouhi replied showing the snack bars. "It's really popular snack with tons of flavors, and comes with a lottery slip. With five silver tiger stickers or one golden tiger stickers, you can win an overseas vacation!"

"It's Delicious Sticks, eh?" Kanu said looking at the bars. "Looking at those reminds me of Aneue."

When Kanu said that everyone wore sad expressions, except Komei.

"Eh? Aisha-san, you had a big sister?" Komei asked surprising to hear that she has an older sister besides Chouhi.

"Since you're a transfer student, it's no wonder you don't know about her, Shuri." Iori began to explain. "Aisha had an older stepsister, and with Rinrin the three swore the oath of sisterhood."

"Our sister's name is Ryuubi."

"And like Rinrin, she likes It's Delicious Sticks, and was really happy when she won the overseas vacation." Nagata explained remembered the time when he learn that she won an oversea vacation, guess eating all the It's Delicious Sticks pays off. "She was really enthusiastic at that time, even boarding the plane in her swimsuit." He also remembered seeing her boarding in a swimsuit when he, Kanu, Chouhi and everyone else saying good bye.

But then, the worst. "But the plane crashed in the southern seas, and she went missing." Kanu finished. When it was announced that she was missing everyone were devastated of hearing it. Some thought that she'll never return or some thought that her life had ended.

"I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories." Komei apologized.

"No, it's nothing for you to worry about," She told her then looking at the night sky. "Besides, I believe in her. No matter what kind of hardships she may face, I believe that she's living happily somewhere even now under this very sky."

Nagata look at his girlfriend with amazement. She once told him that she lost her older brother at the young age and that she was heartbroken. When the news about the plane crashed she was sad but believing that she's still out there alive. But for him when he heard of it, he was devastated and fell in despair of losing a precious friend that he couldn't go to school for three days and if it wasn't for Kanu he would still lock himself in, he just has to believing and continued to move on. An image of Ryuubi appears at the staring night.

* * *

The next morning.

"Everyone, welcome to Nyanban Island! Please have yourselves a great time here at this southern island vacation during our summer break!" They have all arrived at Nyanban Island, the island itself looks like a cat's paw. To land on the island they need to use a smaller boat then the S.S Enke, and once land they will all have fun.

On the boat, Hideyoshi noticed his friend's attitude. "Why are you grinning like that?" Hideyoshi asked, seeing his friend grinning like an idiot.

"Because, not only that we're going to relax on a tropical southern island, but…there will be beautiful girls in bikinis!" Kenshin grinned with excitement.

Hideyoshi shocked his head knowing that his friend is going to stare at the girls' expose skins. He'll even probably stare at the girls' assets. "Kenshin we're here to have fun, not staring at girls." He said.

"Yeah, buuut~, Ren is going to be in bikini too!" He told his friend referring to Ryofu. Hideyoshi's mind stops for a moment, Ryofu in a bikini. His glasses turned fogged and he blushed. "Ren…in a bikini…" He muttered and gulped, imagine several images of Ryofu wearing different kinds of swimsuits.

After landed, everyone's gone up to the Enke's hotel where they are staying for a couple of days, and right now everyone were at the locker rooms putting on swimsuits. Once they are done, they all came out of the locker rooms heading to the beach.

With Nagata and Iori, wearing trunks; blue with cold line Hawaiian flowers for the Blue Samurai star and purple with green eastern dragons for the Demon Dragon star, seeing that their female friends coming out of the locker room they heading towards the beach.

Chou'un smirked, "Hm, so you decided to get that bikini, huh?"

"What do you mean, Sei?" Kanu questioned, she was wearing a red two piece bikini (the one from the 1st OVA anime series).

"Well, we know you picked that because you want Gaim-sama's eyes to be only on you." Kanu blushed at the insinuation, which just confirmed that Chou'un had said.

Chou'un added, "This entire trip could be a good chance for you and Gaim-sama to progress in your relationship."

"What are you saying?" Kanu questioned.

"Well, you and he could have a romantic stroll on the beach at night, look at the stars, and then kiss. Then later, when everyone is asleep, you'll both go to his room and..." Chou'un wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Get intimate."

"Sei!"

"And when I say get intimate, I mean sex."

"I know what you mean!"

"Because I just wanted to be clear."

"You were clear enough!"

"So, you want to do it?"

"None of your business!"

Nagata asked, "Hey, is there something wrong?" Kanu cried out in shock.

"Oh, we were just talking about-"

"Is nothing, nothing really!" Kanu covered Chou'un's mouth with her hands leaving Nagata confused.

Once everyone were now in the beach they start having fun. Kannei and Rikuson have their legs on the water admired it's beauty, Shuuyu was sitting on the chair with a umbrella taking a shade bath. Shokyo and Daikyo were putting sands on Sonshoko's chest to make two particular tower sculptures but only for the young Son pinkette to complain about the third they're making and making it bigger.

As for Masataka and Sonken…

"Masataka-kun, would you mind putting some sunblock on me?" asked Sonken. Masataka's eyes went wide as Sonken laid down on the towel with her bathing suit top undone to expose her back. Masataka's face went red as blood dripped from his nose.

Masataka had one problem when it came to pretty girls. He couldn't see them nude because that would cause his nose to bleed.

He wiped the blood off. "Uh… Yes of course!" He said before grabbing the sunblock bottle. He nervously rubbing Sonken's back and trying his best not letting blood dripped down from his nose.

With Kyosho and Ten'i they were playing at volley ball with Kosonsan being the referrer.

With Ensho, Ganryo, Bushuu and Haru, a big sand castle was seen in their back.

"Ohohohohoho! My castle is complete!" Ensho said proudly, wearing a two piece jeweled bikini. When Haru first saw it, he knew his fiancée was trying to gain attention but he was also worried that there might be some guys who are going to touch her.

"Who could have thought we could build a huge sand castle." Haru said looking at the sand constructed castle before looking at the sea with wide eyes. "INCOMING WAVE!"

A huge wave was coming right towards them, Haru moved out the way but unfortunately Ensho, Ganryo and Bushuu weren't so lucky as the wave splashed them and destroying the sand castle. Haru looked the three on the sand then at the direction where the wave was and seeing that the wave hadn't anything done anything to the other people, it was like the gods were playing with the trio.

With Nagata's group.

"Alright! Here I go!" Kanu declared as she throws the Frisbee.

"GO!" Chouhi shouted as she chase after the Frisbee. "Go, go, go, go, go!" She was running in four, right before she caught the Frisbee with her teeth, like a dog. She turned back to the group in four again as Kanu took back the Frisbee.

"Good job, Rinrin!" Kanu petted Chouhi.

"Does Rinrin want a treat?" Nagata asked, treating her like a dog.

"Me next! Let me do it!" Bacho said before getting in four but seeing that Chouhi starts to growl, making the brunette to growl as well.

"Eh...Does Bacho wants a treat?" Nagata sweatdropped, the two of them are starting to act like dogs.

Komei, Iori and Chou'un were watching that with the blond signed at the scene.

"They're just having fun, so it's fine." Chou'un said, Iori nodded of agree.

Totaku and Kaku were currently at the rocky part of the beach observing little crabs only for Ryofu bringing a horseshoe crab considered it cute as well but the two girls were creep out by the sea creature's legs.

As for the sudden duo…

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kenshin shouted as he bouncing in one leg while the other leg has a crab having its pincher grab his toe. "GET THIS FISH OFF ME!"

"Technically, is a crustacean." Hideyoshi said while looking at his friend hopping around waving his leg to get the crab off him.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

The Kako twins were coming back from the fruit bar Drupers with the youngest twin bringing a plate of fruit-flavoured shave ices.

"Karin-sama, will you like to have sun oil..." Before Kakoton could even finish she and Kakoen saw Juniku beating her putting the oil on Sousou's back.

"Mmm~ Keifa, that feels good." Replied Sousou. Juniku was grateful for her 'lord's' gratitude with a perverted grin before putting some on her 'private area'. "Oh! That part is for later."

Beside Sousou and Juniku was Mitsuki sitting on a chair taking a sunbath with sunglasses with his eyes looking away under it.

"Perverted Masochist." He muttered.

"What was that, Banana-Man?" Juniku asked.

"Ya heard me."

* * *

Meanwhile with Enjutsu and Chokun, after putting on their swimsuits they sneak out of the boat and swam letting the current do the work. Well, it was mostly Chokun who did all the work while pulling Enjutsu on her tube. After minutes later, they finally reach the island. They were in another part of the island so on one could see them.

"Hey, Nanano, don't you think these swimsuits you chose are a little too wild?" Enjutsu asked looking at her two piece purple bikini with black spots like all the black-spots felines, around her waist was a tube and carrying a backpack.

"What are you saying? It's the juicy and poly part that's so good about them!" Chokun explained wearing a bikini like Enjutsu's only in one piece.

"Hm, I guess that's just how it is. So? What are we doing after this?" The little En girl asked.

"Let's see... For now, let's go through the jungle so we don't get found, then to the beach." Chokun said.

"Mff!" Enjutsu nodded.

* * *

"We still haven't found the Frisbee..." Asked Komei.

With Nagata's group, they were currently in the jungle looking for the Frisbee that a sudden redhead throws it with crazy strength.

"I thought it flew somewhere this way..." Bacho said looking around.

"It'll take forever if we'll ever find it." Iori said.

"Sheesh, it's all because you threw it with insane strength." Kanu said to Chouhi.

"You're the one who told me to go all-out in throwing it, Aisha!" Chouhi snapped.

"That doesn't mean you can throw it in a completely unexpected direction!"

"Just what's with little girls with crazy strength?" Nagata asked.

"The power of youth?" Iori answered. Chouhi wasn't the only little girl with crazy strength, is just so happen that there are two more happens to be Kyocho and Ten'i, back at school the boys have named them the 'Crazy Strong Little Girls' along with some other younger or petit girls who have crazy strength, nobody knows how they have the kind of strength.

"Minna, don't move!" Chou'un warned causing everyone in their guard, she was looking at the tree.

"What's wrong, Sei?" Kanu asked.

"Something...something's approaching us..." She said.

"A bear?" Kanu asked.

"A wolf?" Nagata asked.

"A tiger?" Chouhi asked.

"A baboon?" Iori asked.

"A boar?" Bacho asked.

"A three toed sloth?" Komei asked.

"No, none of those. This presence is..." Chou'un said before making a conclusion. "A beautiful and mature woman who likes menma!"

Everybody sweatdropped at their friend's proclaim. "...Really, Sei...? I bet those menmas you ate must have got in your head." Nagata said with a deadpanned expression.

Suddenly, a person came out reveling to be a woman wearing archeologist cloths and has the Frisbee covered her face. "Actually, I'd rather go for zhacai." She said revealing her face.

"Rinrin's Frisbee!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"Suikyou-sensei!" Komei recognizes the woman as her tutor who taught her in cram school, happily seeing her again.

"Oh, Shuri!" Suikyou was happy to see her student again.

"I see. So you all came here on a vacation, eh?" After the group introduced themselves to the woman and explained their reason for being in the island.

"Yes. We were invited by the student council president, Ensho-dono." Kanu said.

"So why are you here, sensei?" Komei ask her teacher.

"Actually, there's a legend of this Nyanban Island, and I'm researching it." Suikyou responded.

"Legend?"

"Yes. On a recently found tablet, 'The one who acquires the four stars atop the Nyanban Island King's head surely attain a great power' was written on it." Suikyou explained then continued. "However, there were hardly any other useful pieces of information. So, since my research wasn't getting anywhere, I gathered my courage and came here. I thought that if I found the Nyanban tribe and heard their stories from ages, I might understand something. But I can't seem to find the vital piece of the puzzle, the Nyanban tribe."

"Nyanban tribe?" Iori cocked an eyebrow.

"They are natives of this island. I hear that they live in the deep parts of the jungle and don't appear in front of people very often, so I was prepared to know that it wouldn't be so easy." Looking for a tribe who aren't often to appear in front of people will not be easy. "Not only that, I thought if I could find the Priestess of Fate, I'll mind have a lead." She said.

"Priestess of Fate?" The blond scholar asked.

"Yes, they said that there is a woman known as the Priestess of Fate who watches over this island. From what I known, the Priestess of Fate was mentioned in one of the tables I found recently, apparently she is a maiden who possess mysterious powers that she could see the future and prevents everybody's fatal faith, since then many people wanted to ask her about their future, but she suddenly disappeared in the jungle and watch over it." Suikyou explained. The Priestess of Fate in the monument was foretold that everyone considered her as a savior but as it was also said that she went to the jungle, never been seen again and watching over the jungle with her powers. "Some people said that they saw the Priestess lately even after so many years ago, I thought if I across her here she'll mind tell me where the Nyanban tribe is or telling me the history, but no luck." She wasn't expected to meet the Priestess of Fate that easily if she's ever lucky that is.

"In that case, we'll help you look for them!" Chouhi said.

"Eh?" Komei looked at Chouhi in surprised.

"That's right. Our precious friend's teacher is in need."

"And we can't just ignore her." Everyone agreed with Kanu and Nagata

"Aisha-san...Nagata-san…!" Komei was touched by her friends' kindness.

"Alright! If it's decided, then let's get going!" Bacho bumped up.

"Well, wait a sec." Chou'un said.

"Meow?"

"Before searching blindly, how about we hear what Ensho has to say about it first? She seems to come here on vacation every year, so she might know a thing or two about where the Nyanban tribe is." Chou'un suggested.

"You're right. I think that would be good, too." Komei said, that way they could find clues where the Nyanban tribe is. "Sensei, that's okay with you, right?" She asked her teacher.

"Yes." Suikyou nodded.

"Well then, let's return to the beach." Kanu said.

"A Nyanban legend, eh? Things are starting to get fun!" Bacho said excited as they all beginning to head back to the beach.

But unknown to them, Chokun and Enjutsu have over heard their conversation hiding in the bushes before the bluenette looked at the blond. "Miyu-sama, did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yes! I heard!" Enjutsu responded.

"What shall we do?"

"Obvious! We're going to get those four stars or whatever they were and make Reiha-nee-sama miserable with that 'great power'!" With it, she can make Ensho suffer and there's nothing that her Knuckleheaded fiancé could do about it.

As the Spoiled Brat and her companion walks through the parts of the jungle to look for the 'great power' Chokun ask. "Well, it's nice that we've started, but Miyu-sama, do you have any clues?"

"Don't worry about the small things. If we continued like this, something will eventually happen or maybe finding this so call 'Priestess of fate' and make her tell us. You know, they say even dogs fall in holes if they walk." Answered Enjutsu.

"That's not 'fall in holes', it's 'hit pol-'"

"WAAAH!"

"KYAAH!"

Before Chokun could correcting her the two of them fell into a pit fall trap, whoever made that trap are probably looking for preys or making a prank.

In the hole, the older woman has swirls in her eyes while the young girl was fine. "See? 'Fall in holes' was right." She said with overconfidence like she was right. Just then, three young girls with tiger features came out and saw them in the hole.

"They fell for it, nya!" Said the brunette, Tora.

"It's prey, nya." Said the pinkette, Shamu.

"But the small one doesn't seem to have a lot of meat and looks nasty, nya." Said the dark greenette, Mike. The two others seem to be agreed with her.

"Hey! Come down here and say that again!" Enjutsu snapped.

"Miyu-sama, you're getting angry at the wrong thing." Chokun whispered to her.

"Oh, right." The Spoiled Brat comes down then clear her throat. "Fools! To make the true successor of the famed Enke suffer this this shall be punished! Inexcusable! Torso-amputating! Spiral-staircasing! I shall not let you get away with this, so prepare yourselves!" She points out making the three Little Tigress Girls jump in fright.

"She's prey but she's getting mad at us. What should we do, nya?" Asked Mike

"That small one's boastfulness is kinda similar to the empress's, nya!" Said Tora.

"She might be just as important a person as the empress, nya." Said Shamu.

The three of them then come closer to each other whispering but not quite enough.

"If so, then if we eat her without thinking, she'll get mad at us, nya!" Tora said.

"What to do, what to do, nya?" Shamu asked.

"We'll take her to the empress, nya. We'll have the empress decide what to do, nya." Mike suggested.

"Good, idea, nya!" Tora said.

After getting out of the hole Enjutsu and Chokun were being escorting by the three Little Tigress Girls who sings about 'How many boobs does a cat has?' while the two of them have a quite conversation.

"Miyu-sama, if you consider that they're saying 'nya' so much, it seems as though they're of the Nyanban tribe." Chokun said.

"So it seems." Enjutsu agreed.

"Luckily for us, it seems like they're going to take us to their queen."

"Well, if I give them a nice verbal smack, that's what happens! After all, they _are_ stup-" Before Enjutsu could even finish her mouth was covered by Chokun's hands.

"They're natives, you know! Natives!" She warned her. "Even if it's you, Miyu-sama, there are things that you can and can't say!" The three girls look back at them in confused of what they're up too.

* * *

-COMMERCIAL-

"Link start!"

_Sword Art Online, the first VRMMORPG, is the greatest game ever in the whole wide world._

"YAAAAH!" A teenage boy with blond hair with red tips, wearing a blue tunic, leather chestplate, brown pants and holding a sword that he slashes a blue boar before it explodes in pixels.

"Man, this game is great! Can't believe Dukey is missing all of it" The same teenager said to himself looking at the beautiful scene. "A world where you can be someone else."

_But this game is soon turning into a world of nightmare._

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one can on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." The red hooded Kayaba said. "The NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life"

The same teenager looks at the mirror before he was engulfed by a blue light.

FLASH!

When the light die down, the teenager looks at the mirror again only to see a 11-year-old boy with freaky blond with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and blue eyes, this was his true form from the real world.

_The game has become a Death Game._

= cue _Crossing field by LiSA_=

"W-w-who is that kid?! His freaking good!" A player said after watching the blond boy defeating a mid-level boss monster.

"They say that an 11-year-old flame haired player had managed to complete a quest that was meant for level 20 players while he uses to be level 16 in SOLO." A player told a story about the blond player who had completed a difficult quest all by himself.

"Man, you must have some guts there kid." Agil said to the same blond boy looking at the bonus item that he got by killing a certain monster that has dropped.

_When an 11-year-old though that he could do it but he will soon learn that it isn't easy without help of his sisters and his dog._

"Will, if you really are that skillful then you could join!" Diable said.

"You and I are gonna be the best Party ever!" A male player with purple hair the same age as the blond boy declared as they hand shake.

"Whenever I feel scared, I will always play this flute." A 14-year-old female player with clear blue hair said showing her shell flute to the blond boy.

_And also learn the hardship..._

"Please...save everybody..." Diable said to the blond player and a black haired player before he disappears in pixels, the blond' eyes widened in shocked.

"Zaicha!" the blond cried to his purple hair party before he explodes in pixels leaving him in shocked.

"Don't... Don't leave me!" The blond cried to his clear blue hair sister-figured before she explodes in pixels leaving him alone crying.

_He will be on his own, in his quest to clear the game in order to save EVERYBODY._

_He will gain allies._

"The information I got for you is good, kid." Said Argo the rat.

"In Floor 2 there are a lot of crystals you could get and sell them to me. If you really willingly to help people." Said Agil.

_He will gain friends._

_DUEL MATCH: FLAMER VS. KIRITO_

"YAAAH!" Flamer smashes his sword as Kirito blocked with his own sword.

"You can't go on solo." Kirito said to Flamer.

"But what about you? You're a solo player as well!" Flamer said to Kirito.

"You're really something, aren't you?" Asuna said to Flamer.

"Hmm... Thanks... I guess?" Flamer scratches his head in embarrassed.

"I think you're a nice person, Flamer-kun!" Silica said causing Flamer to blush and looked away.

"So, you want me to upgrade your weapon?" Lizbeth asked as Flamer handed his trusting sword.

"Mom, Dad, Susan, Mary and Dukey, I swear I will get out of this game." Flamer said as he close his journal.

_Starring..._

"Is Johnny...Johnny Test." Flamer now identified himself as Johnny Test told his real name to Kirito and Asuna

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Sword Test Online (A Johnny Test x Sword Art Online crossover)_

COMING SOON.

* * *

_The peace we once knew shatter like glass. For a thousand years, the battle has been waged. The tides of war is soon to change. We need a savior who could undo that which have been did._

In a cave not far from South Park, four warriors having conversation over the warmth of the burning fire.

"I'll do it!" Kyle stated.

The three boys look at Kyle for a moment. "Jews can't be saviors remember." Cartman replied. "We need the new kid."

Stan the warrior turned to face the wizard. "What new kid?" Stan demanded.

"A new kid will be coming to South Park in a few weeks." Cartman stated.

"But how can we trust him?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"It is not just him, but more than four." Cartman corrected.

"Four?" Stan exclaimed.

"Exactly, four new kids, four brothers, but in the prophecy said: 'In the tides of war for the sacred relic, a brave warrior will come to end it'. One of those new kids must be the savior." Cartman assured.

Four shadowed figures stood in the snowing field before raising their weapons in the air crossing them, making an oath.

_The war for the treasured relic has begun._

"One of those new kids has the power we have yet to understand!" Stand told to Kyle.

"But how can we be so sure?!" Kyle asked.

_Sides will fight._

"Kick his ass, new kid!"

"Cartman is just using you and your brothers!"

_Enemies will strike._

"We'll have to obliterate all over the town." The big bad governor said.

"I'll shall raise an army of darkness and kill the earth!"

Which of the four is the true savior?

...

...

...

"Is this your first time getting probe? Yeah is a pain, but this is what happens when you're in the quite little mountain town, but at least we don't have to deal with traffic." Randy Marsh said.

South Park: The Stick of Truth

_Now published._

* * *

**RE-A-DY-!**

"Henshin!"

=Cue _Individual System by TETRA FANG_=

_If Ranma Saotome's life wasn't bad enough, he had to deal with a new thread, vampire breed known as... Fangires._

"Fangire are monsters who feed on life force energy from humans." The manager explained. "It is our job to hunt them down."

A man was having his life force being drained by a Fangire before turned clear as glass and fall to the ground shattered in pieces, Ranma who saw it was shocked and was unable to protect someone as a martial artist.

"Let me join your organization! If there's only one thing I keep it from my Pop is that martial artists are meant to protect the weak! And those stained-glass vampires sounded to be a thread to everyone!" Ranma said.

_But this time, he does it by his own free will, and not from anyone else._

"How can a 'human' be able to defeat ME?" Said the man with his face turning stained glass.

_He will fight them as..._

"Hey, who's that guy in a suit of armor?" Asked one of the students of Furinkan looking at the white armored fighter fighting a horse Fangire.

"Some kind of super hero?" Answered by another student.

"Kyaaa! Is a knight in shining armor!" A female student squealed seeing the white figured.

"A white knight!" Another female student squealed.

"That guy is just a poser in a tin-canned suit!" Akane said. She didn't like how that armored figured gain so much attention and proclaimed to be the best fighter in Nerima.

"I'd call this guy Kamen Rider IXA." Nabiki said before showing the picture of IXA riding on a motorcycle.

_...Kamen Rider IXA!_

**I-X-A KN-UC-KL-E AT-TA-CK-!**

"Have some IXA Knucklesandwich!" Ranma as IXA yelled as he launches the attack on the Fangire.

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; **Ranma 1/2: IXA Chronicles **_(A Ranma ½ x Kamen Rider crossover)

**FI-ST ON!**

_Coming soon..._

* * *

"I use magic, I'm a mage." Said an 11-year-old boy with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes raising his hand with a Ruby ring.

-Cue _Life is SHOWTIME_-

_Jonathan 'Johnny' Hōseki is a 5th grader boy, but his also a mage._

"Henshin!" He declared placing the Flame Ring on the Hand Author.

"**_Flame, please!_**"

Johnny transformed into Wizard as he twirling his WizarSwordGun.

"That's ridiculous, Phantom don't exist." Major Rika said.

"They're magical creatures who manifest themselves inside the bodies of the Gate that fall into despair before being born into our world." Johnny explained.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Wizard fires at the Ghouls while protecting the Gate.

_Fighting Phantoms is a big job for a young boy of his age._

"I have been fighting alone all these years." Johnny said to Doremi Harukaze.

Wizard protects his witch apprentice friends by shield himself from the attack, he cried in agony making the girls gasped in shocked.

_But he will not be alone._

"Johnny-kun, you're not alone on this, let me and the girls help you." Said Onpu Segawas his childhood friend putting her hands to comfort him.

"Saa, Showtime!" Wizard declared as he raises his hand with a red ring.

_bloodyredrose1994 present you; Ojamajo Doremi: SHOWTIME_

_Now published with two chapters._

* * *

As the group keeps walking through the three girls spot someone approaching wearing the same cloths as them maroon in color.

Mike "Ah, Shigiri-nyan!" Mike recognized.

"Shigiri, where are you going, nya?" Tora asked.

"I thought I'd go to the river to get some fish for diner as side-dish." 'Shigiri' said holding fishing materials. "How was your hunting?" She asked as she passes through.

"We caught some prey, nya!" Shamu answered in enthusiastic.

"But we're not sure if they prey or not, so we're gonna show them to the empress, nya." Mike explained while Enjutsu and Chokun looking back at 'Shigiri'.

"I see."

"Go get a lot of fish, nya!" Tora said.

"Sure!" 'Shigiri' waved them.

As 'Shigiri' left for fishing Enjutsu and Chokun looks at each other.

"Ne, Nanano, didn't that person looked familiar to you?" Enjutsu asked, the girl was familiar but she can't seem to remember.

"She does...but I can't seem to remember it..." Chokun said trying to remembering who she was.

"Let's just forget about her and move on!" Enjutsu said.

After arrived to the village, the duo was taking to see the empress of the Nyanban tribe.

Inside of a massive treehouse, Enjutsu and Chokun were bowed, which the spoiled brat hating it, in front of the empress.

"Don't hold that uncomfortable position. Raise your heads, nya." They did what they were told and Chokun took a good look at the empress. "I'm the queen of the Nyanban tribe, Moukaku, nya." Said the empress which happens to be a little girl the same age as the three girls with green hair and white tiger features but what got the attention was an octopus on top of her head with four rings, each of different color; red, blue, green, purple.

"Miyu-sama, please look above her head." Chokun whispered to Enjutsu and she did what she was told. "That's the legendary-!" She gasped.

"What are you whispering about, nya?" Moukaku asked.

"I-It's nothing!"

"I-It's something between us two!"

"Whatever, nya." The empress said looked bored. "More importantly, what are you here for, nya? Since you interrupted my nap, if it's something boring then I won't accept it, nya!"

Enjutsu snapped. "What are you saying?! You're the one who-" before she could finish Chokun covered her mouth. "Miyu-sama, I have an idea. Please leave this to me." She whispered.

"What, another secret conversation, nya?"

"No! Actually, we have always heard rumors of your great highness, so we came all the way here just because we wanted to see you!" Chokun said gained Moukaku's attention. "Thankfully we were able to see you, and we're grateful for your kind actions!" Seeing that the empress was taking the bait, time for the next step. "So! The Nyanban tribe seems to like songs. If it's all right. I wish to sing a song for you."

"Yes, we love songs, nya!" Moukaku said.

"We love them, nya!" The three said.

"Go sing one!"

"Well then..." Chokun began to sing.

_Ano ne kimi ga kureta taisetsu na kotoa wa_

_Waraiaeru basho wo mitsukeru tame ni_

_Sashinoberu sono te ni tsutsumarechi kimochi_

_Ima wo motto shinjite..._

* * *

"I-if we come all the way here we'll be fine..." Enjutsu told Chokun as both were patted from running.

"Yes!"

The two of them were currently in the beach, after putting the Nyanban tribe (plus Enjutsu) to sleep by Chokun's song they took the rings and then run off in case if they woke up.

"Miyu-sama, we did it!" Chokun said holding the octopus still asleep.

"Yup! Give me the rings, quick!" Ordered Enjutsu.

"Yes, right away!"

"Hurry up, hurry up!"

Chokun throw away the octopus. "Okay, please give me your hand." She gives the rings to Enjutsu putting them in each finger. "How intriguing. They fit perfectly!"

"Well? Don't you think their sparkling match me?" Said Enjutsu admiring the rings.

"Yes, this is like casting pearls before swine, or giving the seal of the emperor to a monkey!*" Chokun said. *(NOTE: These are saying that basically mean "To give things of value to those who will not understand or appreciate it.")

"Indeed, indeed! Praise me more!" But what the two of them didn't know is that there something sinister behind them as it grows with dark aura.

A huge tentacle pokes Chokun's shoulder. "Yes?"

Behind them was a giant octopus looking really furiously angry. It was the same octopus that they took before Chokun take off the rings from it, the tiny octopus woke up from a pain on the head when he landed head first but when it noticed that the rings were gone it gone furiously angry with a thick mark unleashed a strange dark aura as it grew in size.

"KYAAAAH!"

"YAAAAH!"

The Spoiled Little Brat and her companion run away in fright from the oversize octopus but the enormous mollusk chase after them.

* * *

Back to the jungle 'Shigiri' was fishing on the lake when suddenly she heard noises turning to see where it comes from, even with trees she could see the giant octopus moving, she gaped as she recognize it. "That's... The island's Guardian Deity!" She ran after it hoping to warn everyone before terrible things happens.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, Kosonsan was taking a sunbath but then she heard scream turning around to see Enjutsu and Chokun running in fear kicking out dust passing Kosonsan leaving her covered in sand, she lift her sun-glasses to see a giant octopus moving right towards her, seeing a giant 8-arms mollusk she ran off in fear as well.

In another part of the beach, Masataka's group were playing at beach ball but then they saw Enjutsu, Chokun and Kosonsan running pass them, they were confused at first but not for long as the giant octopus stops right in front of them.

The next thing it did it strike one of it's tentacles to Kannei then pulls out her bikini top thanks to the sucker, blood was coming out of Masataka's nose as he try his best not to have a nosebleed.

"Hey give that back!" Demanded Kannei.

The octopus pulls out Sonken's bikini top as well. Sonken covers her chest and scream. "Aaaaaah! Masataka-kun don't look!"

But too late, Masakata already saw her exposed chest, blood gushing out of his nose as he faint.

But the octopus didn't stop as it pulls the rest of the group's bikini tops leaving their chest exposed or naked if they wore one-piece bikinis.

Then it went out to pull everyone's bikinis.

To Mitsuki's group.

"What The Fuck!" Mitsuki gaped as he saw a giant octopus pulled his step-sister's and friends' bikini tops, he turned around from the scene knew full well that he'll might face the girls' 'wrath' if he saw them half-naked.

To Kenshin and Hideyoshi's group.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Hideyoshi cried along Kenshin as they saw a giant octopus pulling Totaku's and Kaku's bikini tops except Kosonsan.

For Kenshin, he simply bows his head. "THANK YOU!" He said in gratitude and Hideyoshi slaps him on the back of his friend's head.

* * *

"No!" Kochu cried as her bikini top was also pulled the by the oct- "Oh, Riri!" Kochu said as Riri holding her mother's top, the little girl giggled. They were at their backward with the mother in the kiddie pool with her.

* * *

Back with Nagata's group and Suikyou, they are currently in the bar with Ensho's group, they had asked information about the whereabouts of the Nyanban tribe but unfortunately they don't know much about the natives much to cram school teacher's disappoint. But then they heard noises outside.

"They're being noisy outside..." Nagata said.

"Did something happen?" Kanu asked.

"Let's go check it out." Chou'un suggested.

The group opens the door and went outside as they seen the scene.

"My chest is exposed!" Totaku covered her chest in embarrassment with Kaku leading her to safety.

"Get that thing away from me!" Ten'i runs away covering her chest.

"A dirty octopus!" Rikuson covered her own chest as she ran.

They saw everyone ran with their chest expose and naked as they turn around to see an octopus.

Chouryou saw the octopus but realized something. "The stage is set! Hey Kayu, it's our chance!" She called out hoping that the two of them gets a big scene in this story but it was too late as the octopus pulls her own top.

"Since when did this beach become a nudist beach?" Iori gaped covered his squinty fox eyes.

"This is..." Kanu said at what she's seeing.

"What the walnut is that?!" Haru gaped at the oversized octopus.

"An Octopus...?" Nagata said.

"More like a perverted octopus." Iori added.

"What are you doing on my beach?!" Demanded Ensho she wasn't happy seeing that her beach is being invade by an 8-arms freak.

"Oda-kun!" The group noticed Masataka, Mitsuki, Kenshin and Hideyoshi running towards them.

"Guys, what's going on?" Nagata asked his fellow Armored Riders, he noticed the blood coming out of Masataka's nose and a red hand print on Kenshin's cheek.

"'What's going on?' What's going on is that there's a HUGE perverted octopus stripping down girls' bikinis, man!" Keshin said pointing at the octopus, Kaku had slapped on Kenshin's cheek for looking at her exposed chest and for shouting 'thank you' out loud.

"Yeah, we noticed, but...why does it looks angry, thought?" Iori asked looking at the octopus, why is it angry at?

"Reiha-neesama, please help me..." Enjutsu pleaded with a sad crying puppy face.

Ensho noticed her little cousin. "Oh, Miyu-chan. Why are you here?" She asked also noticed the swimsuit. "And what's with that juicy and poly swimsuit-"

"To heck with that!" Enjutsu snapped. "Anyway the octopus – the rings – becoming huge – getting mad!"

Ensho, Bushuu, Ganryo and Haru sweatdropped. "What are you saying?" Haru asked not getting what she meant.

"The island's Guardian Deity has had the three sacred stones stolen and is furious." 'Shigiri' said as she arrived but to Nagata's group surprised they recognize her as... Ryuubi!

"Touka!" Nagata gaped.

"Aneue!" Kanu gaped.

"Touka-oneechan!" Chouhi gaped.

"Oh, Aisha-chan! Rinrin-chan, too!" Ryuubi happily seeing them again then she noticed Nagata. "And Gaim-sama! What are you all doing here?"

"This isn't the time to be saying that!" Kanu said.

"What the heck were you up to all this time?" Chouhi asked.

"Actually, after the plane crashed, I got washed up on this island and was saved by the Nyanban tribe. We somehow got along great together, so it just ended up like this!" She remembered how the plane crash and she was washed up thanks to the tube she was carrying with her, once she got to the island the three Nyanban tribe found her and took her to their home. She somehow woke up and befriend with the Nyanban tribe with a feast, since then she has stayed in the island this entire time.

"'Like this'...?" The couple wore deadpanned expression while Chouhi laugh a little.

"Ano..." Everyone looks at Chokun. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but..." She points at the giant angry octopus.

"Oi! Why'd you strip everyone else but me?!" Kosonsan shouted angering at the giant octopus for being left out. "Are my boobs that disappointing? Oi, say something!"

"Paya." The Deity swing Kosonsan away with it's tentacle.

Enjutsu held the rings on her hands. "I-I'll return these, so please forgive m-"

But the octopus snarled at her, frightening the Spoiled brat dropped the rings and went hugged Chokun, Suikyou noticed the rings.

"'The sin of pulling the island's treasure off my body is tantamount to death. Foolish humans. Until I make you suffer as I did, my anger shall not subside.' Is what he said." Ryuubi had translated everything what the deity said which surprised Nagata and Iori.

"I see. So that's why you're going around pulling off everyone's swimsuits!" Ganryo said concluded.

"So you weren't just a perverted octopus!" Bushuu added.

The Guardian Deity snarled in angry as Ryuubi translate. "'Who's a perverted octopus?!' ...is what he said."

"Not helping!" Nagata cried.

Chou'un was hiding peeking at the scene. "Now that it's come to this, I guess I'll have to go." She said pulled out a butterfly mask and places it to her face as a light swirl around her as she become huge, like a certain Tokutsatsu show. Then the giant Chou'un appears in front of the Guardian Deity in fighting stance surprised everyone.

"That's!-" Bacho gaped.

"- Ultra Hentai Kamen!" Chouhi pointed out.

"IT'S NOT ULTRA HENTAI KAMEN!" 'Kacho Kamen' snapped. "IS ULTRA KACHO KAMEN!"

"That's what she says, but is that even allowed?" Komei asked with a disbelieved expression.

"Well, it's sort of allowed, but not really..." Kanu sweatdropped.

"Can anybody tell me how the heck she got into 'Ultra'...?" Nagata asked.

"But since she's transformed, we can't do much about it now." Bacho said arm crossing.

"Ultra Kacho Kamen-sama~!" Ryuubi squealed like a fangirl.

'Ultra Kacho Kamen' and the Guardian Deity went to battle, with the bluenette hold the octopus with her might but suddenly a tentacle appear behind then warp her soon three more warping and rubbing her making her moaning, feeling the sensation of rubbing by silky, slippery, sloppily tentacles in her boobs and private part. Despise the life or death situation the boys has different reaction, Nagata was blushed furiously as he try to turn away the best he can, Masataka was trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose again, Kenshin was simply looking at it like a Hentai or Ecchi anime with blood coming out of his nose, the rest of the boys turns away from the scene. As 'Ultra Kacho Kamen' moaned from being rubbed red lights were blinking on her breast passing her bikini top.

"What is that? Her breasts are blinking." Ensho asked.

"Maybe she's about to climax!" Komei said causing the boys to blush furiously and two got nose bleeds.

"Isn't just the time limit?" Ganryo asked causing the young blond to blush and touching her fingers together.

"Knowledge level 36 won!" Bushuu said.

The red light continued to blinks and then rapidly as 'Ultra Kacho Kamen' couldn't hold on much longer, the Guardian Deity stripped her top as she disappeared.

"She lost!"

Chou'un hide back to the hiding spot with her chest covered. "My breasts..." She kneeled down feeling humiliating and all warm up from the tentacles.

"W-We're done for!" Enjutsu cried out.

"Isn't there anything we can do? My beach is in shambles!" Ensho said.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Everyone heard the familiar announcing as they turn to see Kenshin with the Sengokudriver holding his unlocked Matsubokkuri Lockseed, in the sky was the zipper portal with the Matsubokkuri Arms descends.

"Kenshin, what are you doing? This isn't the Inves Game!" Hideyoshi asked.

"Where's a rule about not fighting a giant octopus?!" Kenshin asked.

"No, there's no rule about it." Ganryo said reading through the Inves Game Rule Book.

"Besides, we can all transform into Kamen Riders, and you know what Kamen Riders do, right!" Kenshin grinned.

"You do have a point...for once." Hideyoshi strap his Sengokudriver in place and pulled out his Lockseed.

"Hmph. So things are starting to get interesting." Mitsuki grinned getting exciting for a fight. There's no real vacation if there's no one to fight.

"Just go and kill that 8-arms freak of a deity too!" Ordered Sousou. She was mad, mad at the octopus for stripping her bikini top in front of men, she rather to it in front of her female partners.

"Fine." Strapping his Sengokudriver and pulling his Lockseed.

"Zan-niichan, go and beat up that octopus!" Sonshoko said to her brother figured.

"The rules did say not to use these on humans without Drivers, but it didn't say anything about not using against an octopus deity. Let's just hope we won't get cursed by the heavens." Masataka strap his Sengokudriver and pulled out his Lockseed as he marched, he was sort of relieve that he'll going to fight that way it'll help him to concentrate on something else then the girls' exposing nudity.

"Guys, let's do it," said Nagata as he put on his SengokuDriver.

"Just don't get in my way, Oda," Mitsuki warned with an arrogant smile.

"Let's just have fun, OK?" Iori smiled.

"Anyone or anything that dishonors Renfa-sama must pay!" Masataka declared.

"Let's show the power of the Dynamic Duo!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Yes, let's." Hideyoshi fixed his glasses.

Haru yelled as he punched his open palm, "Alright! Guys, let do this!"

"Nani?" Ryuubi tilted her head to the side.

The six boys unlocking their respectful Lockseeds at once.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**BANANA!**"

"**BUDOU!**"

"**MELON!**"

"**KURUMI!**"

"**DONGURI!**"

The Arms came down from the zipper portals.

"What's going on?" Ryuubi asked surprised to see zipper portals and giant metal fruits and nuts.

"Something amazing, Touka-oneechan!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"Henshin!" They all declared as they locked their Lockseeds to their belts and sliced open.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA/COME ON/HAI~!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Ah! Gaim-sama became an orange!" Ryuubi pointed at the metal orange fell on Nagata's head.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"Banana bana-banana!?" Ryuubi exclaimed seeing the banana fell on Mitsuki's head.

"Call me Baron!" Mitsuki shouted.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HO! HA! HA!**"

"A bunch of grapes?"

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"Melon?"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!**"

"And nuts?"

After the metal fruits and nuts landed on their shoulders, they formed their suits of armor and their signature weapons appeared in flash of juice. Back home they have only use their belts and armor for the Inves Games, but this time it isn't a game it's a life or death battle against a giant Deity octopus.

Kanu said to Ryuubi, "Aneue, let me introduce to you the Armored Riders of St. Francesca!"

The Armored Rider stood in front of the Guardian Deity, with the octopus snarled.

"'Humans who can use the powers of the fruits? No matter, I'll destroy you all!' ...is what he said." Ryuubi translated.

"Suck our balls, you freaking octopus! We're gonna kick your ass!" Kurokage declared. "...If he has an ass to kick."

"And you will pay for stripping the girls!" Zangetsu declared. "Sonsaku-sama, I swear that I will make this octopus pay for stripping your sisters." He vowed as if he was swearing to a death person.

"_I'm still alive!_" Sonsaku's voice in annoyance was heard in the distant wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Sonsaku's apartment she was sitting on a chair in front of the computer.

"Aaaaah~! Sitting around and not doing anything made me thirsty." She said after drinking her beer, and then she turns back to the computer playing _World of Warcraft_. "Let's see... If I don't improve as a healer, my party will be in a pitch."

* * *

Just as the Armored Riders were about to charged, the Guardian Deity spits ink to the sand, staining it.

"Hey! Don't pollute my beach!" Ensho snapped angrily.

Immerged from the black stained sand were men dressed in robes of brown and white with black sleeves and pants with tails and cat paws for hands and feet, looking like they were initiates of some kind of order of fighters or dojo. Their heads were pure white, but not just white but corpse-like white. The rest of their heads were concealed by black bandanas, blindfolds with silver cat pawn markings on them and cat ears.

"Waaaaah! W-What are those things?" Enjutsu cried in fright.

"'These are my undead soldiers from ages ago. Now my Nyanshi army, attack these fools!'...is what he said." Ryuubi translate.

"You're really not helping, Touka!" Gaim snapped.

"Undead? You mean like zombies?!" Bacho gaped.

"They're going to eat our flesh!" Enjutsu cried out.

Gaim raise his Musou Saber. "Minna, ikuze!" He declared as he and other Armored Riders charge at the Nyanshi.

Kurokage strike one of the first Nyanshi by stabbing, then giving a wide slash to another one, both fall to the sand and turning into ashes. Kurokage twirled around his Kagematsu before putting on his shoulder and declared. "Kamen Rider Kurokage is in the house and he's Ready to Strike!" He announced in confidence taking a pose.

"You're pretty fired up, even though this was supposed to be a vacation." Gridon said before smashed his Donkachi on a Nyanshi before smashing another one before he declared. "Kamen Rider Gridon, It's Hammer Time!"

Gaim slashed two Nyanshi with both the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber then he spins around slashing two more before declaring. "Kamen Rider Gaim, Arriving On Stage!"

Ryugen fires his Ryuhou at four Nyanshi on the heads turning into ashes. He twirled his gun around before declaring. "Kamen Rider Ryugen, I Always Hit My Mark!"

One Nyanshi was hit by a big fist on the face sending it flying back to its comrades. Knuckle raised his fist in the air in declaration. "Kamen Rider Knuckle! Sanjou!"

Baron stabbed his Banaspear to a Nyanshi before spinning around to strikes three Nyanshi. He placed his weapon to his shoulder as he declared. "Kamen Rider Baron, Advance!"

Zangetsu threw his Melon Defender at several Nyanshi then like a boomerang it came back to his hand. He unsheathed his Musou Saber and declared. "Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Authorized by Divine Providence!"

They all charge the remaining Nyanshi, but they all decided to perform their hissatsu.

Baron sliced his Lockseed thrice to activate the function.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Baron stabbed the Banaspear to the sand and multiple banana projections grew from the earth and stabbed through many Nyanshi before they explode in purple flames.

Ryugen sliced his Lockseed once activate the function.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**"

Purple orbs of energy gathered together on the Ryuhou's barrel to form into one bigger purple orb, Ryugen aim his Arm's weapon at the undead soldiers before pulling the trigger shooting multiple purple orbs. The energy bullets shots right at the Nyanshi hitting them in every part of their body before explode in purple flames.

Zangetsu sliced his Lockseed once.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu slashed his Musou Saber horizontal at the Nyanshi as an image of melon slice appear before the Nyanshi explode in purple flames as well.

Knuckles sliced his Lockseed twice.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

Brown energy formed on his Kurumi Bombers as manifested walnuts appear, he reeled back his fist then push them forward sending the two walnuts projector straight to the Nyanshi, once they hit they explode.

Gridon and Kurokage sliced their Lockseeds once in the same time.

"**COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!**"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

The two nut Riders jumped as they perform a Double Kick with their feet covered by brown and black energies, the two kick head straight to a group of Nyanshi before they hit which cause an explosion.

They landed softly to the sand. Kurokage looked around and say, "Oh yeah! We just use our Double Kick! How do you like them nuts?!" Gridon shake his head at his friend's lame joke.

"Koko kare wa ore no sutteji da!" Gaim declared as he press the knife once.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

The SengokuDriver announced as the Daidaimaru glows before being flared with orange energy. Gaim slashed the Nyanshi from front, right and left with the image of orange slices appeared from each slash he did.

Everyone was cheering for them. They didn't call the Armored Riders or Kamen Riders for nothing, and they were famous in the previous Student Council War and in the Inves Games. Ryuubi, for her part was stunned to see fruits fallen from the sky and transformed into armored super heroes, they were cool! Especially Nagata, he looks so majestic that she has sparkles in her eyes.

After defeating all the Nyanshi, the Armored Riders gathered together facing the giant octopus.

"Okay, this just leaves this guy." Gaim said preparing for what's coming for them.

"I feel like this won't be easy," Ryugen said. Even with the suits they possess the Guardian Deity was big and was able to summon undead feared that it possess other powers.

The Guardian Deity launch its tentacles at the Riders which they dodges them hitting in the sand. Baron and Kurokage stab two tentacles with the Banaspear and the Kagematsu making the giant mollusk winched in pain pulling out its tentacles. Zangetsu drew the Melon Defender spinning like a boomerang hitting the octopus on the head before retrieving it. Ryugen has the most advantage since he can shoot from the long distance with his Budou Ryuhou and with his archery skills shooting at the octopus. Gaim did the same with his Musou Saber pulling the pallet and shooting five rounds, but when a tentacle was coming for him the orange rider made an x-cross slash with his blades making the Deity pulling it's tentacle away.

"I better switch tactics!" Gaim pull out a Lockseed with a pineapple design.

"**PINE!**"

The Orange Arms disappears as the Pine Arms descend from the zipper portal.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA!**"

**"PINE** **ARMS! FUSAI DESTROY!**"

As the Pine Arms landed on his shoulders, dissemble to form an armor and armed with the Pine Iron, Gaim combines two of his weapons to form a Kusarigama Mode and swinging the both morning star and blade parts on the Deity, smashing and slashing.

Baron saw Gaim's new Arm and weapon and decided to use another Lockseed to fight. "Seems like it's time for me to use another arsenal." He said as he raised a Lockseed with a mango design. Then he unlocked.

"**MANGO!**"

A giant metal mango descended from the zipper portal above Baron with the Banana Arms disappears. The Kako Sisters look at each other before turning back to the fruit. "Mango?"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**COME ON!**"

"**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

With the Mango Arms armor on and armed with the Mango Punisher, Baron charged. He dodged a tentacle before he smash it with the mango-shape hammer. The force made the octopus cried in pain and retrieving its tentacle.

Knuckle knocks off a tentacle with his Kurumi Bomber and knocked off another, then he charge slicing the Lockseed once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

Knuckle performs an uppercut with the walnut energy projectile hitting the tentacle and sending it at the octopus' face.

Kurokage saw that the octopus was distracting as he take chance, he sliced the Lockseed thrice.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SPARKING!**"

The tip of the Kagematsu lights up with black energy forming a pinecone projector. Kurokage was taking in the air by the Kagematsu as he landed on the octopus stabbing the weapon on its head. The black Armored Rider thought he kill it but it just made the octopus madder and grabbed the black Rider with its tentacle pull him out of its head.

"That idiot," Gridon signed as he sliced the Lockseed twice.

"**COME ON! DONGURI AU LAIT!**"

Energy was gathered on the Donkachi and Gridon swung it, sending a giant energy acorn projectile hitting the tentacle that holds Kurokage dropping the black Rider as he landed on the sand.

"Urrg! For a moment there I thought it was trying to rubbed my kiwis." Kurokage shivered.

"Maybe you shouldn't say suck our balls, then it wouldn't rubbed your kiwis." Gridon said.

"**KIWI!**"

Both Kurokage and Gridon heard the announcement as they look at a giant metal kiwi above Ryugen.

"**LOCK ON! HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEI-YA HA!**"

"Are you making fun of me?!" Kurokage cried out.

Ryugen, now in Kiwi Arms, slashing the tentacles with the Kiwi Gekirin. He threw one slashing at the head and slashing a tentacle with the other one before it caught the other one.

The Guardian Deity was getting real angry every single time. These...humans were actually fighting it back and it was getting every pains. The Guardian Deity snarled in anger as it raise its tentacles and swing every directions. The Armored Riders tried to dodged them as they could but they were hit and sending them backward.

Seeing that the octopus was getting serious, Ryugen pulls out a Lockseed which has a watermelon design. "Let's hope Nii-san's gift well help us out." Indeed it was a gift from his brother.

"Nagata catch!" Ryugen threw the Lockseed at Gaim.

The samurai Rider caught the Lockseed and examines it. "This is a Suika Lockseed?!" He said in surprise. The Suika Lockseeds are like what everyone would said rare since they're so hard to find and they have twice the price. If anybody were lucky enough, they could get one from a gatchapon machine. "Let's see what it does!" He unlocked it.

"**SUIKA!**"

A zipper portal opens but this time it was big with a MASSIVE metal watermelon came out. Everybody gasped ether shock or surprise by seeing a HUGE fruit. Gaim was confused by everyone's stare as he gasped when he saw how big the watermelon is.

"W-W-WHAT?!" He cried out.

"Is that a wrecking ball?!" Bacho asked.

"A watermelon?!" Kanu gasped.

"Is HUGE!" Chouhi wave her arms.

"Hawawawa!" Komei cried out.

"We need a bigger stick to mash it." Chou'un said.

"O-Oi! Iori, I can't handle this! I-it's too big!" Gaim cried out but finally snapped out. "A real man rises to the challenge!" He declared before switching the Lockseeds.

"**LOCK ON!**"

As the SengokuDriver plays the Japanese warhorn techno music, Gaim slice the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!**"

Just then, the Suika Arms fell on Gaim, crushing him to the sand. Leaving many people gasp in shock seeing one of their 'only' saviors committed a suicidal tactic.

"NAGATA-SAMA!" Kanu gasped.

"Gaim-sama!" Ryuubi gaped in shock.

"He got squished!" Chouhi cried out.

"Oops," Ryugen cover his visor after witnessed his friend got squash.

Then, the Suika Arms starts spinning as it announcing.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The giant wrecking watermelon ball spins around the sand as it hits the Guardian hard. The Suika Arms stops as it change.

"**YOROI MODE!**"

The once giant watermelon had turn into a mecha armored warrior wielding a double-blade weapon. Everyone gasped at the appearance of watermelon-transforming warrior.

"Is a TRANSFORMER!" Bacho cried out.

"SUGEI!" Chouhi cried out in excitement.

"No wonder why the Suika Lockseed was rare." Komei now understand why the Suika Lockseed was the rarest in the market.

"Gaim-samaaaaaa~!" Ryuubi squealed like a fangirl.

Kurokage gaped at the mecha. "I need to convince Yue to lead me her Lockseed." He said.

"Wow. I need to get one of those." Baron said.

"Let's just hope he does better than the so called Ultra." Knuckle said.

"Sugei! This armor is awesome!" Gaim said underneath the Suika Arms' big helmet. He charged at the Guardian Deity with the Suika Sojinto.

The octopus swung its tentacles at him but Gaim swept them away with the Suika Sojinto and then punched it on the face. The Deity pulled back from the pain before shooting ink from its mouth but Gaim spun the Suika Sojinto with an impressive speed blocking the ink.

Meanwhile back with the group.

"Go Nagata-niichan! Turn that octopus into a Takoyaki!" Chouhi was cheered for her big brother figure.

"Cool! So cool!" Ryuubi said with stars in her eyes. "I never knew Gaim-sama was a super hero!"

"Well, technically he's not." Kanu corrected her. Nagata and the others are only Inves Game players which they use the Sengokudrivers and fighting off Inves.

"But... Why do I have a feeling that I need to tell something important?" Ryuubi said in wondered like she forgot something very important. Very, very _important_.

"Important?"

Back with Gaim against the giant octopus.

Gaim swiped away the ink then he charged at the octopus, raising the Suika Sojinto and slashing its tentacles cutting them off, four of them in total with the slices of tentacles falling on the sand.

The Guardian Deity squeaked in pain as tears coming out of its eyes, cutting off its tentacles is really, really painful! The giant octopus snapped as the angry expression returns. The Guardian Deity has reach its limits as a dark aura appear on it. With his four remained tentacles, it grabbed Gaim, quickly surprising him. The octopus crushed the mecha armor, breaking apart as Gaim struggled and then it smashed him to the sand as the armor broke leaving Gaim in his Pre-Arms suit.

"Nagata, you okay?!" Ryugen asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I think so." Gaim respond, looking at the octopus that looked angrier than before.

"Oh! Now I'm remembered something important!" Ryuubi gasped as she address to the Riders. "Don't cut off its tentacles! If you do, it'll become even angrier than before!"

Everyone was looking at her with deadpanned expression.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Gaim shouted.

Everyone was looking at the octopus surrounding by dark aura all around its body. Then it began to shrink. It continued to shrink until it stops at the same height of a man. There stood up in front of them was a humanoid being with no head but has suckers on the legs and arms and an octopus face on the chest. That being is the Guardian Deity's humanoid form, the Humanoid Deity.

Everyone gasped in shocked by the sudden change. Then the Humanoid Deity spoke with Ryuubi translated.

"'You gone too far, humans! Cutting off my precious arms will only lead you further to your doom!'...is what he said." Ryuubi translated but this time she's very concerned. Ever since she got washed away to this island, Moukaku had warn her if the Deity got its tentacles cut off even one, it'll become so angry that it'll not come down until one of his tentacles grew back.

"So you turn into a man. Guess we'll fight as real men then." Baron smirked under his helmet.

"Come on, you octo-freak! Let's settle this man-to-man!" Kurokage declared charged at it with his Kagematsu in hand.

"Kenshin, wait!" Gridon call out his friend.

Kurokage ignores his friend's cries as he swung the Kagematsu on the Humanoid Deity only for the octo-man to caught it, surprising the black Rider before it punch him in the stomach. Air was coming out of Kurokage as he groaned in pain before the Humanoid Deity made an uppercut, pushing him back and took his Kagematsu before swinging around and hitting the pinecone Rider. Each strike create sparks coming out of his armor and with one last strike, the Humanoid Deity fired a dark sphere from the chest-faced at Kurokage causing a small explosion sending the black Rider to the sand. In a flash, he transformed back to his civilian form.

"Kenshin-kun!" Totaku cried out seeing him knock out.

"Kenshin!" Gridon ran to his friend's side.

Kenshin groaned as he struggles. "Man, that octo-man is tough."

Then suddenly, something had grabbed Gridon's neck and he was being pulled. He managed to see who was pulling him which it was the Humanoid Deity with its arm stretching and the Kagematsu still in his hand. It gives one strong pull bringing Gridon to it before striking him on the chest with Kurokage's weapon. The brown Armored Rider fell on the sand but the tentacle-arm was still wrapped around Gridon's neck as he was being pulling again. The Humanoid Deity swung him to the sand before pulling him back and striking again. It repeats about 4 times before it threw him in the air and falling before it stretch its tentacle-arm punching him on the chest sending him back.

"Hideyoshi-kun!" Totaku cried out with watered eyes.

Knuckle caught him in his arms before a flash turned the acorn Rider back into his civilian form. "You okay bro?"

"Well, at least it didn't break my glasses." He said as he winched from the pain.

Knuckle place Hideyoshi down as he walked a few feet away before taking a stance, with Baron and Zangetsu following suits.

"We should help them." Ryugen said.

"Yeah, your right." Gaim said pulling out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

With the orange Arms in place he and Ryugen marched. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Like I said from before." Ryugen said. "And this isn't an Inves Game."

The Humanoid Deity charged at the Armored Riders while they charged back. The Deity swung the Kagematsu around trying to hit one of them. Baron blocked it with the Mango Punisher before swinging but no luck as the Humanoid Deity dodge it. Knuckle tried to punch it, only to have his fist blocked by the octo-man's hand before striking him on the chest creating sparks. Gaim swing both the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber at it but every strikes were blocked by the Kagematsu before it shoots ink on him pushing him back.

Zangetsu swung the Musou Saber but was block. The Humanoid Deity send a punch but only for the white Rider to block with the Melon Defender and spinning around slashing on the chest-faced. The Humanoid Deity stumbled back before being slashed on the back by Ryugen swinging the Gekirin around. He managed to hit the Humanoid Deity several times but only for the octo-man to blocked them with the Kagematsu. Ryugen pulled back for a few feet away before throwing the wheel blades at it only for the deity to blocked them sending them away, but one had hit Knuckle pushing him back. The Humanoid Deity took the chance as it stretched its tentacle-arms and punching Knuckle several times. With a last punch, it send a dark sphere at him causing an explosion pushing him backward.

"Darling!" Ensho cried out for her fiancée.

Knuckle fell on the sand and transformed back into civilian form, winching from the pain.

The Humanoid Deity fires more dark spheres at the remaining Armored Riders causing explosions everywhere, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu were on the sand before they getting up.

"That's one tough octopus-man." Ryugen said.

"We're facing a deity of this island. No doubt anybody hasn't managed to defeat it." Zangetsu said.

"Damn it!" Baron cursed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop that thing?!" Gaim asked.

"There is,"

Everyone heard a voice as they saw a mysterious girl walking straight to them. She wore a white tunic which exposed her shoulders and white pants with dark leather boots. Her hair was blonde and she had heterochromatic eyes, one brown and one red.

_NOTE; After the CM, the Priestess of Fate appears and the power of the Fresh Arms!_

* * *

"Armored War Gummy?" Asked a boy looking at the Gaim head gummy. "Isn't just an ordinary gummy?" He wonders before taking a bite.

"Hmm!" The boy smiled before a big orange gummy ball fallen on his head!

"JUICY!"

_Armored War Gummy came with different fruity juicy flavors and Armored War Gods' head shape!_

"That's some gummy…" Said the boy as he socked wet.

* * *

_It's Delicious Sticks, Sheep Roasted As-Is Flavor! A really delicious snack with tens of flavors!_

_But it comes with a special prize;_

_Collect five silver tiger stickers or a golden one!_

_WIN an oversea trip of your choice!_

* * *

"Ohhh~" A teenage girl signed. "If only my hair were shiny."

"Of course you can! With Bandit Hunter!" Her friend shows her a bottle of shampoo with the image of Kanu and her black hair.

_Bandit Hunter is a shampoo that allows for any girls' hair to be shiny and smooth._

"Wow! My hair is so beautiful!" Said the same girl waving her hair around.

"You can be more beautiful than Kanu Unchou!" Said her friend.

* * *

_From the creators of Sangokuden Armored War Gods, presenting you original Lockseeds! _

"**BLUEBERRY!**"

"**PITAYA!**"

"**PUMPKIN!**"

"**CARAMBOLA!**"

Nagata locked the Carambola Lockseed in his SengokuDriver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Before he slice it.

"**SOIYA!**"

_Sangokuden Armored War Gods' DX Lockseeds! Now on sale or on Gashapon!_

_It also came with Armored War Cards._

* * *

_Rated T for 16 year old+_

_A new enemy has awakened!_

Shots of several Genjyuken warriors appeared.

"Our new is strong." Nagata said.

"This is troublesome." Chou'un said.

"Looks like we need the new Armored War God's help." Iori suggested.

_… A new Armored War God has appeared…._

"Do you know anything about the new Armored War God?" Sonken asked.

"Yes, he appears to have an incredible ability." Masataka said. "His ability will be useful against the Genjyuken."

_…. Possesses an ability to wipe the new enemy…_

"Who is this new Armored War God?" Sousou asked.

_The new Armored War God is…_

_… YOU!_

An Armored War God appears and attacking the Rinshi with mad skills at the same time.

Then we see 'him' jogged in a camp before going to a soldier.

Now we see 'him' riding on a horse before taking speed.

_Become the Armored War God as you face the enemy!_

We saw the new Armored War God having his civil cloths change a few times and colors.

_Customize your appearance, and your armor and Arms Weapon._

Shots of the Armored War God fighting the enemy with different weapons and armor.

_Forged alliances with other Armored War Gods and the factions!_

The new guy is seen with Nagata as he speaks. Then we saw him with Mitsuki as he speaks. And then he's with Masataka as he speaks.

_Lead your own army to the battle field!_

An army of men charged at the Rinshi with their weapons.

_The RedRose14 Company presents you…_

_Sangokuden Armored War Gods; The Ultimate of Destiny_

_Now pre-order._

* * *

She stopped her tracks as she addressing the Riders. "You may have the power far beyond, but, it is not enough."

"Don't tell me...could it be…?" Suikyou's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, Suikyou-sensei?" Komei asked.

"I think that she may be... The Priestess of Fate!" Suikyou said.

"You mean... the same one that was mentioned it in the monuments?!" Komei asked in surprised.

"Yes, and she might be able to help us!"

"You all fought well, in order to defeat the Island's Guardian Deity." The Priestess of Fate told the riders. "But, he's anger is too great to be defeated."

"But what can we do?" Gaim asked shocked to meet the legendary Priestess.

"Only you four can decide your fates…with the four stars." The Priestess of Fate advised wisely.

"Stars...?" Gaim asked confused of what she's saying.

For Suikyou, she had read one of the monuments about the four stars. "'Four warriors with burning hearts, warm as flames, could wield the four stars and wield their powers.'" She said memorized the monuments.

"What was that, sensei?" Komei asked.

"It was from the monuments, the four stars that mentioned it..." Suikyou open her hands to reveal the jewel rings. "…are probably these four rings."

"Then, could it be...?" Komei realized something.

"Yes!" Suikyou ran to the four remained Riders. "Here, take these!" She handed the four rings for them. One by one, they took one ring each.

"The legendary powers…are the rings." Gaim said having the blue ring.

"Four warriors, four rings, guess we're the only ones who could do it." Ryugen chuckled holding the purple one.

"I don't know the whole story, but we must do what we have to do." Zangetsu said holding the green one.

"Jewelry ain't my thing, but 'Legendary powers'? Can't wait to test this power." Baron said with excitement holding the red one

"Use the power of those stars wisely." The Priestess of Fated advised them.

When the riders places the rings to their fingers, a flash of rainbow light appear on their hands. When the light dies out, it reveals to be Lockseeds which they are different from the rest. The Lockseeds' padlock body have colors the same as the fruit centers and the fruits design were clear. They look like their respectful Lockseeds they have.

"New Lockseeds?" Gaim asked exanimate the colorful Lockseed, there's something special about them like he could actually feel the power in it.

Without a moment to wait, they unlocked their new Lockseeds.

"**FRESH ORANGE~!**"

"**FRESH BANANA~!**"

"**FRESH BUDOU~!**"

**"FRESH MELON~!**"

Zipper-like portals opened to reveal their respectful Arms but different with stars in it. Then they replace their Lockseed before locked them.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Then they sliced open revealing the cores inside.

"**SOIYA/COME ON/HAI~!**"

"**FRESH ORANGE ARMS~! HANAMICHI ON STAGE~!**"

"**FRESH BANANA ARMS~! KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**"

"**FRESH BUDOU ARMS~! RYOU HOU~! HA~! HA~!**"

"**FRESH MELON ARMS~! TENKA GOMEN~!**"

Their armor Arms disappear as the Fresh Arms landed on their shoulders before they dissembled to form armors similar to their respectful Arms. Once it was completed splash rainbow juice form their weapons. A combination of four splash of rainbow juice explodes around the area. The Fresh Arms resemble as their respectful Arms but more shining and had stars on it, even the Arms weapons resemble their respectful weapons; Gaim holds twin Daidaimaru, Baron holds the Banaspear with gold accents, Ryugen holds a pair of twin Ryuhou with the jewels more shining and Zangetsu holds the Melon Defender with the gold accents more shinning.

Everyone gasped seeing the new Arms, they look so bright and shining giving an aura of freshness.

"There it is...the great power!" Suikyou was full of joy seeing the legendary power.

"Suige! We got new Fresh Arms!" Gaim said exanimate around himself and then the twin Daidaimarus.

"I could feel the freshness in me." Ryugen said twirling both Ryuhou.

"Refreshing, is like all the fatigue are gone." Zangetsu said as he rolled his shoulder.

"Hmph! I don't care how flashy our Arms are, all I care is to test this power." Baron said putting the Banaspear on his shoulder, thought he does admit he feels all refreshing.

"This is our _fresh_ stage now!" Declared Gaim.

The Humanoid Deity wasn't impressed as it fires rounds of dark spheres at them, but not for long, the Armored Riders cut through the spheres in halves and shooting them in Ryugen's case causing them to explodes. The Humanoid Deity stretch it's tentacle-arms at them but with an incredible the riders dodge them.

Ryugen pulls the hammer of the Ryuhou and then he shoots rainbow energy bullets at the humanoid octopus causing sparks. The Humanoid Deity stumble back before it was hit by the Melon Defender spinning like a boomerang before being caught by Zangetsu. Gaim and Baron ran towards the Humanoid Deity with their weapons, Gaim perform several slashes with both Daidaimaru vertical, horizontal, several angles and x-cross almost as if he was dancing, Baron swings his Banaspear around hitting it with enough force, then both the knight and the samurai stabbed their weapons at the Humanoid Deity, pushing it backwards from few feet away from them.

The Humanoid Deity pulls itself as the chest-faced took a deep breath to fire another dark sphere, but one of them noticed it.

"I don't think so!" Ryugen sliced the Lockseed once.

"**HAI! FRESH BUDOU SQUASH!**"

Sparkly purple orbs of energy gathered on the twin Ryuhou's barrels and form two rainbow purple orbs sparkly the same size of a soccer ball.

"_Fresh Dragon Shoot!_"

Ryugen pulls the triggers fired the two orbs. The orbs collides each other before turning into a sparkly purple energy dragon. It roars for a moment before flying over the Humanoid Deity hitting it causing a sparkly rainbow explosion.

The Humanoid Deity stumble back from the smoke as it tries to stand up, before few moments it squeaks in anger as it prepare for another round.

"You are mine!" Zangetsu declared slicing the Lockseed once.

"**SOIYA! FRESH MELON SQUASH!**"

The Humanoid Deity fires it's ink blast but only for the White Devil to block it with his Melon Defender covered in energy.

"_Fresh Tornado Shield!_"

The white Rider throws his shield, spinning fast as the energy manifested itself into a huge sparkly melon and then turning into a tornado before hitting the Humanoid Deity causing another sparkly rainbow explosion.

The explosion push back the Guardian Deity, it appears that the humanoid octopus was starting to get the hard time to stand up but it was stubborn and thanks to it's anger it manage to pull itself up.

"Ya gonna get it!" Baron declared before slicing the Lockseed once.

"**COME ON! FRESH BANANA SQUASH!**"

The Banaspear glows in yellow energy sparkly.

"_Fresh Spear Victory!_"

The red knight Rider swings the Banaspear in a horizontal line sending a manifested sparkly yellow energy banana hitting the Humanoid Deity caused another explosion like the previous two.

As the smoke clear out the Humanoid Deity struggles to stand up, it manage to stand but it was having trouble, the last three attacks made it weak that it barely has enough strength to fight.

Now the last Fresh Arms armed Rider left was Gaim. "Feel the power of the freshness!" Gaim declared slicing the Lockseed once.

"**SOIYA! FRESH ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim ran towards the humanoid octopus before he jumped in midair and stretch his right leg as slices of orange appears before came through them with his foot covered in rainbow energy.

"_Burai Fresh Kick!_"

The Rider hits the humanoid octopus deity on the chest-faced with his kick, but it was not over yet as the power of the Fresh Orange kick up rainbow energy pushing the Rider forward with his foot still on the octopus, they move just about a few feet before the energy dies down and then cause a rainbow sparkly explosion, with Gaim jump off the way and landed on the sand softly.

As the smoke clear out, what remains the Humanoid Deity was a tiny octopus with swirly eyes.

* * *

After the whole mess, everyone went to the Nyanban tribe's village making Enjutsu and Chokun apologize to the empress and returning the rings. Moukaku was very displease of their trick for making them fallen to sleep and mad for stealing their island's rings, but she was relieved that the Guardian Deity was calmed now and has its tentacles grew back. Apparently it seems like the powers of the star has allowed him to calm down and grow back its tentacles, so the empress forgives them. But...

"You're not off the hook that easily." Enjutsu turns around to see Haru with the Kurumi Lockseed in his hand and he does not look happy.

**KURUMI!**

**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**

"You still need a punishment!" He pounds his fists together.

Enjutsu flinched in fright. "W-W-Wait! You can't hurt someone without an armor!" She said waving her arms in panic.

"Where's the rule about 'not giving a spoiled little princess a big spanking for stealing the island's treasure, making a giant octopus mad and stripping everyone'?" He asked, grapping Enjutsu and placed her on his one lap.

"No, there isn't." Ganryo responded looking through the Inves Game Rule Book, again.

"No! Please don't! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Enjutsu struggles to escape. "Please forgive me. Please don't give me a spanking, Onii-chan." She said looking at his visor with a sad puppy eyes.

"Kawaii... Like I will fall for that!"

SMACK!

"ITAAAAAAAIIIIII!"

After Enjutsu's punishment, everyone was all gathered in bonfire with a feast as celebration. Ryuubi who was gone for a long time got the chance to hear her friends' stories about their live and the Armored Riders. Ryuubi was so surprise that the Armored Rider can actually play the Inves Game by transforming and defeating the Inves. Everyone at the city were big fans of them and Ryuubi has become a fan as well since she saw the battle, especially Nagata's fan. Also she couldn't wait to come back home and go to school again.

Later at night, Kanu and Nagata were taking a walk along the beach.

"Today was very exciting, wasn't it?" Kanu asked.

"Yeah, but it all worked out. Plus we got Touka back," he said fondly.

"I am so glad to see that she is alive," Kanu smiled, crying tears of joy.

"Well, what can I say? Touka's always been incredibly lucky," Nagata stated.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed.

As they walk Kanu took Nagata's hand. The teenage boy doesn't mind as the two of them hold hands.

The next day, everyone were on board the boat, a sign that tells they are going back home. On the deck, everyone were waving and saying goodbye to the Nyanban tribe and Suikyou, the older woman had decided to stay on the island to do a little more research.

But, unfortunately they forgot one person…

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Kayu shouted swimming after the boat as fastest she can.

* * *

After their little island vacation, the gang returns home and hangs out at Nagata's family's restaurant...

Yang, Nagata's mother, is happy...

Yang hugged Ryuubi, "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hello..." Ryuubi greeted but she was being hugged to death by the blonde woman.

After Nagata freed Ryuubi, Yang had prepared a feast for the 'Warm Welcoming and Reunite of Touka-chan'. Everyone had enjoyed it, especially Chouhi and Bacho. Ryuubi confessed that she missed Yang's cooking during her time in the island and she was glad to taste it again.

Later, everyone has returned home except Kanu, Chouhi and Ryuubi.

"Come back at anytime, all of you still have a few days of vacation." Yang said.

"You betcha, obaa-san!" Chouhi exclaimed, much to the woman's annoyance being called 'obaa-san'.

"Rinrin, don't forget we have homework to do." Kanu scolded her sister, even if they were in vacation they still have homework to do. This what happens when you're in Japan.

"Don't remind me that, Aisha!" Chouhi whined as everyone starts laughing.

"Hey, Touka," Ryuubi looked at Nagata. The teenage boy smiled at Ryuubi, causing the rosette to blush, "I'm glad to see you're safe." He then hugged her, causing the girl to really go red in the face.

"Group hug!" Yang declared as she and Chouhi hugged the two, with Nagata doesn't mind it. Then he spotted that Kanu was left. Pulling an arm he grabbed her and pulls her to a hug. Kanu signed but then return the hug. She even wanted to hug her sister so much.

'_Welcome back, Aneue._'

* * *

**Again. I am sorry for the delay.**

**I like to give thanks to busterleader92 for the edit.**

**You wouldn't think I get rid of it, did you?**

**"OMAKE!"**

**"LOCK ON!"**

**"COME ON!"**

* * *

**Report Card!**

Shoku faction

Nagata was looking at his report card that he and the others have received. "Eh, I think I made great progresses." He smiled.

"Oh, it seems I made it through." Kanu said proud of herself.

"I'm not too shabby." Iori smirked looking at his report card.

"How about you guys?" Nagata asked the others, so far the three of them seems to groan obviously they have bad scores. But as for Komei. "I'm glad I made great progresses." She smiled.

"Look at this, you got perfect scores." Iori said after looking at her report card. "As expecting from the great Crouching dragon."

"Hawawawa!" Komei flushed in embarrassment

"What about you, Rinrin?" Kanu asked the redhead.

Chouhi flipped in fright hiding her report card behind her. "M-Me?! I didn't get my report card, so I don't know and there's nothing for you to check!" But she failed to noticed that Chou'un grab her card and read it. "Oh, it looks like you have a few lower scores except PE."

"AH!" Chouhi cried.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one around here who has the lowest score and good at PE. Right Sui?" Chou'un said looking at Bacho.

"Eh?! Oi, what's that suppose to mean?!" Bacho snapped.

"You're someone who's a Muscle-head!" Chouhi replied.

"Sheesh," Kanu shock her head as Nagata, Iori and Komei signed.

Gi faction

Juniku smirked and waving her report card. "It appears that I'm the one who has the highest scores!"

Kakoton was on her knees and hand on the floor as a cloud of depression appears on her head. "I'm a disgrace..."

"There, there Aneja." Kakoen try to cheer up her sister.

"Of course, the credits should go to you, Karin-sama!" Juniku said looking at Sousou with admiration.

"Hmm, I have made progress in the last semester." Sousou said looking through at her report card.

Juniku then looks at Mitsuki. "And how about you?" She asked then smirked placing her hand in front of her lips to hide her giggle. "I bet you have the lowest points such as Kakoton."

"See for yourself, masochist." Mitsuki shows his report card to the others much to their shock.

"You did better than me?" Sousou said widened eyes.

"It can't...be..." Juniku fated from the shock.

"I'm a disgrace~..." Kakoton was even more depressed as she sinks to the floor.

Kakoen signed.

Go faction

"Oh, perfect scores! As expected from Rikuson!" Sonshoko said as she and the twins looking at the report card.

"It... It wasn't a big thing." Rikuson said in embarrassment.

"Now, now Shao-chan, is not polite to look through others' things without asking." Masataka said.

"Yes, Zan-niichan."

"By the way, how much score did you have?" Masataka asked. Sonshoko shows her report card, Masataka and Sonken looking at it before signed.

"Sheesh, I told you to study hard, pay attention to class and doing your homework." Sonken scolded her.

"I did all of that and extremely hard!" Sonshoko shot back.

"Now, now you two no need to fight." Masataka said.

To faction

"How did you do, Yue-hime?" Hideyoshi asked Totaku.

"My grades have got higher!" Totaku beamed at her success.

"Glad to hear." Hideyoshi smiled.

"What about you three?" Kaku asked Kenshin, Kayu and Ryofu. Kenshin and Kayu seem to be groaned at their report card except Ryofu with emotionless expression.

"D-don't ask." Kenshin said with crocodile tears. '_My mom is gonna kill me!_'

En faction

Bushuu was looking at her report card in shock. "Oh no..."

"I have made progresses." Ganryo smiled looking at her report card, Bushuu looks at her card then grinned. "As expected from the level 34 knowledge!" She said much to the bluenette's annoyance.

"Ohohohoho! I made excellent scores!" Ensho laughed waving her report card.

"How about you Knuckle-sama?" Ganryo asked Haru.

"Well... At least my mom won't scold me." Haru said.

Others

"Yes! I have perfect scores!" Kosonsan said in excitement for her great success, but then she began to depress. "If only people are interested."

"Erg. Bad scores..." Chouryou said looking at her report card. "Oh well, I'll just find some thugs to beat up, that'll make me feel better." She said walking away.

"Maybe I should stop eating during classes..." Kyosho said looking at her report card. Even she said that she's eating a dumpling.

* * *

**One last thing; there is an alternative version of this OVA's ending on my one-shot story, A Series of My Stories.**

**Also…**

**Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**


End file.
